


Hurts like Heaven: Side A

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Hurts Like Heaven [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 鸟paro，枢木家一度收养了山神托付给人类的自然灵，神鸟化作人类男孩的外形渐渐长大。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For alfalfa, alignment, admirer, admonition, aria, allegiance and alive.

“你看见ZERO了吗？”女皇问道。

葬礼进行到一半的时候，天空开始转晴，在阴云逐渐散去的阶段里呈现出明亮的银灰色。不再有落雨的迹象了，也无需撑起备好的伞，而原本应该替她撑伞的男人也不见踪影。按说这场葬礼一切从简，媒体被拦截在外，往前往后都无需接受采访，流程也算不得繁荣复杂，参与者也不会在这里耽搁太久。就算有人实在对一位声名狼藉的暴君怀恨在心，不愿将自己宝贵的时间浪费在追悼上，想要提前离去也未尝不可，然而这样做着实没多大必要——为了一段本就不长的时间而与主持葬礼的超合众国方交恶未免太不划算。不论从动机还是本人的性格上来说，ZERO都不会做出这种出格的事。

除非是真的难以忍受这里的氛围，娜娜莉想。跑去某个角落独自冷静一下脑袋，努力平复一番心情后再回到这里来，倒也能从情理上说得过去。然而还是很奇怪，能够手提滴血的长剑站在高台之上漠然面对欢呼的民众的英雄，在葬礼上需要面对的窒息感不该比事情发生时更为严重。

然而她不能去苛责藏在面具后的那一位，任何人都无权就他对葬礼本身的态度而说三道四。娜娜莉只是简单地问了一句，便继续看向前方，注视着泥土在棺木上方填平、压实，将死者的身躯掩藏在黑暗之中。无人能再得见他的样貌，百年之后化为一具枯骨，唯有生前的功过是非会在历史的长河中刻下浓墨重彩的一笔。站在她侧后方的红发女人轻轻叹了口气，出言应答时听上去有些苦恼，好像单是在这个场合、或单是在短时间内提到关于ZERO的事就会令人心绪复杂。

“很抱歉。”卡莲说，“我们最近都……没法完全掌握他的行踪。”

她将手背搭在女皇的轮椅靠背上，没有人指责她的僭越。娜娜莉抬起手去，触到她一些杂乱的心思，拨开层层情绪迷雾而露出一个小小的疑问，即“你应该比我们更为清楚”。消失过一段时日又奇迹复出的ZERO虽则收获了不知情民众的欢呼，黑色骑士团方面却还没拿捏好对他的态度，反倒是新登基的女皇同他更为亲近。“真不像话。”卡莲又说，带着一点儿微弱的愤懑与无奈的喟叹。在继续接触到更多更为隐晦复杂的心思之前，娜娜莉悄悄将手指移开了。

“不。”然后她说，“在大部分人看来，他不在这种场合露面才是更为理所当然的。”

在常人的认知中，不是每个人都愿意为敌人的死送上悼念的。为了免除尴尬，为了撇清自己的罪恶感，为了不另外增添其它祸端、埋下更多仇恨的种子，人们有那么多理由可以不去直面死于自己之手的另一人。若非死者是恶名昭彰的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，若非新登基的女皇既是他的血亲、又是在他生前最后的时日里一度被他关押入牢的战败者，ZERO是没有理由出现在这里的。

然而他来了。没有一句悼词，甚至没有一句象征性的发言，只是推着新任女皇的轮椅到达掘好的墓穴前方，陪伴着她向棺木上撒下第一把砂土。他变成了一份信仰，出现在暴君的坟前与过往的纷争做个了断，伫立于此即象征着一个新时代的到来。因而他非到场不可，却又被人们的善恶观念挟持着不能流露出分毫悲伤。他是感到疲惫了吗？在种种期许都向他扑压而去、变得太沉以至于不堪重负的时候，他想要离开片刻以获得喘息余地吗？娜娜莉一时没能想明白。

“如果我看到他了，我会告诉你的。”卡莲说。她没有使用敬称，娜娜莉为此感激地笑了一笑，随后才反应过来在她的角度上无法很好地看见。云层散去了更多，叫顶空呈出不均匀的银白，就在超合众国议事会代表人进行致辞的时候，娜娜莉忽然看见了她之前不慎忽略掉的东西。

那是一只朱红色的小鸟。不知何时从何处飞来了，落在墓碑前方，张开翅翼扑在冰冷的石板上。皇议长还在说话，而那体型小巧的生灵就安安分分留在那里，不时发出清脆的啁啾声。在人们所聚集的场合里，看似无害的非人物种闹出这种程度的小动静并不至于叫人生疑。尽管羽翼的颜色过于鲜艳，尽管发出的鸣叫穿插在人言中，也没有被驱逐或被质疑态度不够庄重。非人的鸟儿怎样表现都更容易被宽容相待，来至人间稍作逗留再径自离去也不会被人怪罪，又为何要在此停留呢？

其他人或许没能留意到，但娜娜莉总是能察觉到更多的，比如那啾啾鸣叫有多么接近哀戚的哭声。不会被人类指作失态，不会因在恶人的坟墓前致哀而招致愤怒和羞辱。那鸟儿只是鸣叫着，逐渐变得断断续续。娜娜莉紧盯着那熟悉又陌生的小小身形，恍然明白了什么，又什么都不能说出口。她用双眼确认那火焰般的羽翼，以为是那颜色将眼球灼痛了，这才叫自己忍不住抬手揩拭眼角还未落下的泪水。

最后的总结陈词结束了，人们开始散去，而那鸟儿忽然振翅飞起，不过片刻又回到原位，不知从哪衔来了一小枝白玫瑰。人群散去大半之后，不列颠尼亚派系的随行者小声提醒女皇或许也该动身，娜娜莉说“请等一下，请在出口处等我就好”，自己留候在了原地。

她在随行者们也走远之后才扭过头去，重新看向那一方墓碑。远离了被毁灭的旧都与不复存在的一处皇陵，独自栖身于此，石碑的样式与用于说明的文字都简单无比，功绩与恶名都不被镌刻。那里摆放着孤零零的一小朵花，洁白而脆弱，将它送来的鸟儿将颈首探在它的花心里，像是在留下一个亲吻，又闷在那里发出一声凄厉啼鸣。

然后，就在鸟儿飞走之后，天空之上漏下一隙光亮，恰好落在墓碑前的一小方空地上，叫人看见那朵玫瑰的花心被染作了新血般的殷红色。


	2. Chapter 2

她抵达日本是在早春时节，然而一路悠闲地游荡至她此行的目的地时已经入了夏。路途中她听说了一些异乡的故事，人言所转述的真假虚实都难以分辨，她便也不过将它们当作是些普通的消遣。住在山上的孩子们会下到城镇上，购入必要的生活用品，再从紧巴巴的余钱中抠出一点来，换成新的影片或故事书。远道而来的魔女会远远望着他们，一个同样来自异乡的男孩，和他那生着当地人面孔的同伴。

枢木家理应是不存在直系后裔的，只是早几年里首相正妻因难产而死的消息几经篡改后变成了时下的版本：那位薄命的女性经剖腹后留下一子，被父系的亲族抚养成长，又蒙受了一些母亲的族人的照拂。日本最具实权的几族在明面上采用了这样的说辞，不知内情的无关人士自是不会去多加质疑。然而C.C.从别处听闻了一些传言，比寻常人间的话语更为可信。因而她禁不住好奇心去求证了，尾随那两个男孩至山下石径，再从更为偏僻的道路绕上坡地。年纪尚小的十一皇子在树林间与友人嬉戏玩闹，做的尽是些这个年纪的孩子们会拿来打发时间的蠢事，折下树叶吹出一支小调，或试图抓捕一只触须过长的天牛。随后两个孩子将脑袋凑在一起，似乎是在说些什么想要避开大人的悄悄话，又像是没能达成统一意见，没过多久便各自气恼地退开几步，涨红了脸争执起来。

这个年纪的男孩们一旦争吵起来很容易发展成拳脚相向，哪怕是关系尚可的友人，在闹急眼之后也会在一时脑热之下做出一些不合时宜的暴力行为。然而那个日本男孩没有直接用拳头揍过去，即使黑发的小皇子已经警惕地摆出了防御态势——从旁观者的角度看去，变化是在转瞬间发生的。那个男孩从原地消失了，陡然失去了支撑的衣物落在地上。取代他出现的是一只小鸟，体型与随处可见的麻雀相去不远，但翅翼呈出鲜艳得不同寻常的朱红色。那只鸟飞速扑向黑发的男孩，用爪与喙袭击他的脑袋，把他的头发弄得一团糟。年轻的皇子大声斥责对方实在过于乱来，挥动着胳膊想要防御也想要反击，结果大抵不过是让衣袖上徒增几道会起线的抓痕。待到他被这一起斗争弄得气喘吁吁之后，获胜的一方才发出洋洋得意的鸣叫声，落下地去变回亚裔面孔的男孩模样，光着屁股从草丛里捡衣服穿。

藏在树影中的魔女眨了眨眼，觉得这一趟旅程比自己预先想象的还要更有趣些。

她在天色变暗之前溜下山去，独自在城里过夜，等到天亮才又一次攀上山去。两个原本要好的同龄玩伴将冷战维持了一整日，各自把注意力投注于竹刀、纸本和书页间，在这一日的太阳即将落下时才稍稍有了些转机。年纪更小的皇女是心思分外敏锐的那一类人，会因兄长与友人之间出现的隔阂与冷脸相对而感到不安。即使双眼不能视物，她也能从别处察觉到一些端倪，并由此而禁不住显得情绪低落。困在轮椅上的皇女垂下脑袋，神情悲伤而落寞，直到她的兄长拉着她的手向她解释完了事情的原委，她才终于松了口气，随后就不大高兴地皱起了眉头。

“给我和好。”她用相当严肃的口吻说。站在她轮椅旁边的皇子显得有些手足无措，看向另一个孩子的表情也不太甘心。

“但是他——”

“马上和好。”年幼的皇女用稚嫩的嗓音强调道，“为了这么点小事就吵架是不对的。好了，现在从互相道歉开始。谁先来？”

两个男孩各自都将眼神别开了，不出几秒又默契地碰到一起。首相家的孩子哼了一声，又在倏忽间脱离了人类的身形，闷在落地的衣物间拱起一个小小的鼓包，似乎是在以这种做法来拒绝说话。“态度真差。”小皇子不满地嘀咕道，但还是在妹妹的看守下老老实实蹲下身去，扯开那套道服的衣领，让鲜艳的红色羽毛露了出来。他小心地将埋头缩成圆圆一团的鸟儿给捧在手中，慢慢站直了身子，认真地凝视着窝在自己手掌上的生灵。约莫过去了半分钟，那鸟儿才不大情愿地抬起头，短促地啾鸣了一声。

“对不起。”皇子将这句话念得干巴巴的。

“我觉得这不够诚恳。”皇女说。站在男孩手上的小鸟也应和似地叫了几声，弄得黑发的小皇子稍稍憋红了脸。

“需要这么严格吗？”他小声嘟囔道，“好吧、好吧，那就稍微再多……”

他低下头去，忽然变得一脸紧张，双眼也闭上了大半，就这样看似非常努力地缓缓碰了一下鸟喙——用他不自觉抿起的嘴唇。他在那里停留了漫长的两秒钟，然后猛地抬起头，重新睁开了眼睛。“……好了。这就算和好了。”皇子这么声称，“我也不想把娜娜莉吓到，所、所以就……”

对于不列颠尼亚来说，或对于拥有一部分欧罗巴血统的第五皇妃的孩子们来说，这样的举动其实算不得多么出格，尤其是在双方的年纪都不大、其中一方还不是人形的情况下。不过是以相对亲昵的方式来表达好感与歉意罢了，常理而论是这样，不过对于在一个风气相对保守的东亚国度成长至今的“灵”来说……那只红色的小鸟明显整个儿僵住了，呆滞得好像摇晃几下就会收获一只在手掌中自然滚动的毛球。当然了，那鸟儿没有真的栽倒，也没有被晃得翻滚个不停，而是在僵硬良久后蓦地展开翅膀，咻一下从友人的手上逃开了。

“……朱雀？”被落在原地的小皇子喊道，“为什么又飞走了——喂，朱雀？！”

“……也曾发生过那样的事呢。”C.C.自言自语道。

她趴在窗沿，向下望着刚刚跟兰佩路基兄妹结束又一次友好叙旧的名誉不列颠尼亚人逐渐远去的背影。别说是那个“不列颠尼亚”了，就连“人类”的身份都经不起过多质疑。送别了旧友的鲁路修正好回到房间，脚步声逐渐接近她的背后。“你刚刚在说什么？”鲁路修问。C.C.直起身并回过头去，仔细盯着了她新增的这一位契约者。

“在思考牵连在你身上的契约问题。”她说，“似乎比普通人还要复杂一些。”

“我的Geass有什么问题吗？”鲁路修接着问。他对这份新获得不久的力量很是着迷，听到相关的字词就会陡然提起兴致来。能有什么问题呢，C.C.想说，能被察觉到的问题都已经被你自己给测试出来了。她冲着他摆摆手，没有就这个话题继续说下去。鲁路修也没多逼问她几句，看样子是已经习惯她在很多问题上都不把话说明白的作风了。

然而这回是她自己多提起了一些兴趣，于是她将话题引去了自己想要的方向。“那个枢木朱雀不是普通的人类吧？”她直白地问。鲁路修从书桌边抬起头，眼神忽然变得冷淡而戒备。不出意料，C.C.想，对着他轻轻笑了一声。“你不直说我也有办法从别处求证，何况我又不打算害你。替朋友保守秘密是一回事，可是在某些问题上对我严加防备是不必要的。”

“你想知道什么？”鲁路修说，语气生硬得一点儿都不像是打算松口。

“你还是在防备我。”C.C.说，“好啦，那小子的状态不太对劲，我看得出来。说不定我能就此提供一些建议呢，到头来你还得感谢我。”

她拖着脚步回到床沿，张开双手直挺挺地仰倒了下去。她感受得到鲁路修向她投注而来的怀疑目光，比之前稍微缓和了些，但还是略显警惕。“你知道多少？”鲁路修问。C.C.拨弄了一下自己的刘海，在手掌的遮掩下轻轻笑了一声。

“大概比你能想象的要多，但不见得是全部。”她说，“给我说说枢木家是怎么弄来一个自然灵当后继者的吧，如果你知道内情。”

她稍微勾起头颈，看着鲁路修的表情几经变化后重新平静下来。话已经说明白到这个份上，继续装傻就没什么意思了。房间的实际主人在桌边拖开一把椅子，目光转向窗外，以一副相对平淡的口吻讲述起他在过去从同龄的朋友那里听来的故事。老实说也没什么意思，山神将初诞生的神鸟幼崽托付于看管神社的一族，叫那幼小生灵在一国首相的膝下成长，若是养育得当的话，日后便能觉醒为承载人们愿望的瑞兽。失去妻儿的首相接受了这份馈赠，将那神鸟化身而来的稚子作为枢木家的后裔抚养长大。

“所以‘朱雀’这个名字就是取自他作为自然灵时本来的形态吗？”C.C.得出结论，“真是简单粗暴的做法。”

鲁路修咕哝了一小句什么，她没能听清。他将一侧手肘放到桌沿上，片刻后将手掌抬了起来，总算在她面前多流露出了一丝苦恼迹象。“朱雀的力量成长似乎有些滞缓了。”鲁路修说，“在长到这个年岁之后，本该能够解放作更加威严不容进犯的姿态，但迄今为止他都没摸到什么解放力量的诀窍……他自己是这么说的。老实说我还挺好奇他力量完备的姿态是什么样的。”

“那是再正常不过的吧。”C.C.撇嘴道，“原本需要他看护的国度不复存在了，他自身也被卷入了战争。被托付到人间的自然灵，见过了太多的纷争与苦难，心性也受到压抑，迷茫不知如何自处。既无法一走了之，也无法自行寻到出路。真够笨拙的。”

她说完后又禁不住叹了口气。游离于人间的灵物的故事大多以悲剧告终，数百年来她听得也见得多了。作为沟通于人间界与更高层次的力量的桥梁，获得善待的个体却并不很多，她觉得这也不过是新的一例。然而那灵物的友人皱起眉头来，那副表情多少看上去不太甘心。“有什么是我能为他做的吗？”鲁路修问。果然还是太年轻了，C.C.想，就连表达好意与担忧的方式都还这样直率。当然了，这也正是有趣之处。

“把他拴住就好了。”她告诉他。鲁路修眨了下眼，看上去有点困惑。

“对不起？”

“不是字面意义上的拴住。”C.C.说。她翻了个身，支着手肘从床沿坐起来，对上年轻人那双紫色的眼睛。“和他待在一起，不要从彼此身边逃开，这样做就行了。暂时扮演好同校友人或者更进一步的密友角色大概就足够了，除非枢木朱雀自己感到不够满足。”

“这算什么？”鲁路修接着问。他今天的问题比以往都要多，甚至表现得比他在应对自身的问题时更为慎重。C.C.微微眯起眼睛，从眼睫投下的阴影中看向过往，层层叠叠的树影之下，困在轮椅上的皇女身边，试图重归于好的男孩和他那长着翅膀的朋友。挨近的脑袋，结结巴巴的话语。一个毫无邪念的、青涩笨拙的吻。

“意思是你可以成为祂停留于人间的理由之一。”她说，“鸟儿一旦停歇下来，就需要可以栖身的枝梢。对于那种级别的‘灵’来说，需要的则是能够不含恶意地包容祂的人心。以善念来滋养，以情感为食粮，然后才能令祝福降落于人世。只是这样罢了。”

她注视着鲁路修若有所思地垂下视线，片刻之后便吁出一口气来，表现出一副放下心来的模样，好像她所说的内容对于他而言是理所当然的、再简单不过的事。见惯了人间悲喜的魔女翘起唇角，冲着他摇了摇头。“不过还真是不幸啊。”她拖着长腔感慨道，“作为理应更为纯粹的存在，托付眷恋的对象却是你这个打算一手掀动世界格局的激进派，闹不好你们两个都会受伤。”

“若是他能与我携手，”鲁路修毫不迟疑地回答，“我有自信引导出一个双赢的结果。”

是啊，C.C.想，如果你有自信是在做正确的事——如果你能坚守这份信念直到最后。

即将走入成年阶段的青少年们总是介于懵懂和狂妄之间，人类和灵物都各有其烦恼，又天真地相信自己能处理好前方路途上的全部坎坷。抑或是从未抱有过那样的指望，只是跌跌撞撞地随波逐流，将所有苦难都视作理所当然。那古怪的鸟儿是哪一类呢，C.C.也没能很快给出答案，只是直觉祂还固守着一份奇异的天真。

被小心翼翼地保留下来的，对于亲近的人类的好感。是因为那一个吻吗，她想，以及随之被托付而来的一份古怪而单纯的心思。牵连在被放逐的皇子身上，叫他变得比常人更为敏锐，或许也能更轻易地接触到通往上层的力量的本质。一个尚未成型的契约，随着命运齿轮的碰撞和嵌合而被继续编织着，最终会引发奇迹还是灾厄，连通常只是漫步于世间引导人类的魔女也不得而知。

然而她还是能推测出一些东西来的，像是特属于这个年龄段的朦胧心思，以及依赖于亲近的心灵而成长的灵物有多容易如寻常人类一般被诱发出贪婪意念来。男孩们的相会逐渐变得频繁，在普通日子的放课后和无需出外对现存体制进行挑衅时的周末闲暇时间都是如此。为了展开学生会活动，为了哄娜娜莉开心，或者普普通通地为了叙旧。长时间维持着人类外观的非人者有时会放松地呈出鸟的形貌，叫藏在虚掩的门背后的好奇的魔女得以窥见。祂在这种无害样貌下的体型并没有成长太多，依然能够轻盈地栖息在友人的肩头或掌心，由人用指节刮蹭祂的头颈毛发，有时甚至会松懈至毫无防备地在人类的手掌中睡去。本来用于裹身的衣物落在一旁，能够用于遮蔽身形的只剩丰盈而蓬松的羽毛。然后祂会在短暂休憩后醒来，变回大男孩的模样挠着一头乱发抱歉地说自己好像有些得意忘形了。鲁路修不会介意，哪怕眼前的旧友不再是个冒冒失失的孩子，哪怕对方一丝不挂的身体会叫他的脸颊上飞起一抹异样的血色。

哪怕他们会在这种场合下靠得更近，交叠了躯干肢体，然后是因紧张而发颤的嘴唇。这么些年过去了，似乎也没能比孩提时代的尝试更为沉稳。他们互相亲吻时仍然青涩而笨拙，会显得莽撞也会显得过于小心翼翼，到头来只是少去了毫无邪念的部分。因为寄托了某种渴望而会索求回报，因为恰好是在这个年纪，伸出手去多向前探索一些就能触及纱障后方更为醇厚诱人的爱欲。即使会通向疯狂，即使会叫困于局中者落得个多么无望的结局，及至此时也阻拦不及了。

“你这是听取了我的建议呢，还是干脆地将我所说的话都丢在脑后了呢。”C.C.背着那扇房门喃喃自语道，“很难说你是谨慎还是自大。”她叹了口气，伸手将一绺长发拨至肩后，在房间里的人发现尚有一隙门缝没能关拢前就迈着轻而缓的脚步从门前离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

首先要在人间找到寄托。

可以是给予养育之恩的名义上的亲人，或是给予悉心教导的师长，或是扩散开至更为广阔的范围——在化身为人之后所停留的这个国度。“父亲”既是需要引领一国前行的首相，身为“首相的儿子”自然也要承担起相应的责任。有一天祂会成长至展开翅翼便能护佑一方平安的存在，起码“父亲”是这样期望的。

然后要懂得人间的悲喜。

若是不清楚人类的本质，不通晓他们的情感，便无法去正确地运用自身的力量。于是从某一日起拥有了珍贵的友人，能够放松下来、无需掩饰本性地与其嬉闹玩耍，率直地表达自身的情绪变化，也放任这份变化由人所牵动。知晓了有人陪伴时平淡的幸福，离别时的悲伤，重逢时的喜悦，终于能将以往建立而起的牵连进一步固化下来。

若是继续维持现状，于枢木朱雀而言是有益的。即使仍然维持在人形，鲁路修的情感支援也能滋养他的精神，长此以往或许能叫他卸下一些负担来。事实上他很久没有这样放松过了，无需担心身旁的人对自己怀有恶意，也不介意现出看似更为无害的形态。在变回能够展开翅翼的模样时，祂的感官会变得更为灵敏，不是专指通常的五感，更多是在指灵识——只要通过接触到体表的羽毛就能稍微探知到对方的情绪，善意与恶意，歉疚或愧悔，还有令人舒适的安心感。你在敏锐的方面倒是跟娜娜莉很像，鲁路修曾这么感慨过。鸟儿歪过脑袋鸣叫了两声，懒洋洋地歇在友人的掌心里，让自己被涓流般柔和的情绪与属于人躯的温暖一道包裹起来。

头一次祂在鲁路修的手掌中睡着又醒来时自觉有些丢脸，又经历几次之后便也渐渐放弃了同自己抗争。由特定的人选抚摸头颈和背羽不是什么陌生的体验，小时候他们一起玩闹间就时常有这样的行为。也许是因为有时需要用手指帮忙梳理妹妹的头发，鲁路修抚摸毛发的手法总是相当温和。能像这样与旧友亲近让朱雀惊喜不已，扫去最初的一点儿局促之后便对得以维系下来的亲密关系满怀感激。当然，可能是因为他们都放松过头了，有时候的行为是会有点儿越界。

比如说睡眼惺忪地醒来时发现自己被放置在余留着熟悉气息的枕窝里或衣物间，比如说必然会发生的裸身事件——早年他们都还是孩子、心思也都更为单纯的时候，倒是不需要过多避嫌。然而鸟儿会在人间历练中学到察言观色，学到更为谨小慎微以免为自己招来无谓祸端的处事方法，就算一时间还会因昔日的友好关系而待在某种盲区里，也总有一日会发现其间微妙的不妥当感。

从朱雀自身的角度出发，他原先是不介意在鲁路修面前光着身子行动的。他真正认识到有哪儿不对劲是在入学并与鲁路修重新搭建起友谊桥梁一段时间之后，某次他又决定留下用晚餐，并打算像以往一样去鲁路修的房间消磨掉晚餐前的这段空档，然后恰好撞上对方在换衣服。鲁路修丢在椅背上的衣服明显被打湿了，不管是不幸被目盲的妹妹在哪儿碰翻了水杯还是在厨房里手滑了一次，在这个时间点换衣服都说不上哪不对劲。令人在意的不是衣服，而是朱雀进门的时间点明显有些尴尬。所以他迎面看见鲁路修站在床沿，正在把一条干净内裤从膝盖的位置往上提，因为忽然有人推门进来而条件反射僵住不动了，致使那一小片布料卡在大腿中段衬得完全没被遮住的某个部位格外醒目。

鲁路修的嘴角以肉眼可见的程度狠狠抽搐了一下，深吸了一口气，大概是准备就这次自作主张的闯门行为而斥责几句。然而朱雀在一秒之内把本该进行的道歉和大部分可能在此时思索的问题都丢得一干二净，比如说“你为什么没锁门”和“正常情况下来说不该背对着门换衣服吗”，更没想到万一自己直接目击友人的屁股蛋儿又会生出什么感想。他头脑放空，一阵晕乎，再开口说话时甚至都变结巴了不少。

“原来人人人人人人类的尺寸是会长成这这这这这这样的吗比比比比比我平时拿来飞行的身体还还还还要长……”

鲁路修以一副被噎住的样子再一次呆住不动了，半晌过后终于张开了嘴：“……啊？”

按照鲁路修一边提上裤子套上轻便袖衫一边跳脚时采用的说法，谁知道暂时关门换个衣服总共也不超过两分钟的事会被这么赶巧撞上。朱雀坐在一把空闲的椅子上，安静地盯着房间地板，为了不让眼神好奇而不受控地转向对方的裤裆而顽固地压着视线高度。他感觉很怪，他以为常理而论这回应该是自己做错了事，但他胸腔中涌起的情绪不似纯粹的愧疚，反而多了些说不清道不明的复杂成分。在沉默了好一会儿之后，他才听见鲁路修用力咳嗽了一声，脚步声也慢慢挪到了他旁边不远处。

“冷静下来了？”房间的主人换回了相对平稳的声线，但音调还是在因为疑问而上扬，“我是没弄懂你有什么可大惊小怪的，你自己变成人形的时候也不小吧？话又说回来，你怎么在这方面还是鸟的价值观啊？”

朱雀将手掌覆在自己的脸上揉了两把，决定不去思考他们两个之间到底谁的反应比较不冷静，反正也相差不了太多。“名誉不列颠尼亚人的队伍里通常没有这么……”

“——咳、咳咳咳。”

“……我的意思是，跟人一起用站便器的时候总是会不小心看到一点的。而且还有人会在宿舍里头裸奔。”朱雀试图不产生歧义地尽快说明完实际情况。鲁路修把手从喉咙上拿开了，脸还憋得有点红，但也就这么慢慢顺好了呼吸。在调整好表情之后，他忍不住叹了口气。

“我猜也是。”鲁路修说，“所以你对你自己维持在人形时的尺寸没有清楚认知吗？我觉得你发育得还挺健康的。”

“我没有特别留神跟自己的对比过。”朱雀如实回答，“何况长在自己身上的零部件也没那么直观。”

他总算把眼睛抬了起来，和鲁路修在双方都衣着完备齐整的状态下面面相觑了几秒。也不知道是谁先被这起无伤大雅的小意外给逗乐的，片刻之后他们就笑成了一团。尴尬的气氛得以稍作缓和，倘若没有人再深究下去，这应该会成为日后与其他熟面孔进行闲聊时的糗事类谈资之一，或者他们两个之间又一个互相保守的秘密。如果不进行更多发散的话。鲁路修向后退了一步坐到床沿上，待到歇下气来便抬手向朱雀挥摆了一下。“好啦，这回就算我们扯平了。”鲁路修用一副半开玩笑的口吻说，“每次你变成鸟再变回来都会变得浑身精光，这次我也给你看光了。以后就别找我抱怨了啊。”

“我什么时候找你抱怨过了？”朱雀质疑道。

他感到鲁路修的视线将自己从上到下扫了一遭，又状若无事地收了回去。“我只是提前说一声。”鲁路修说，“万一你哪天突然就心理不平衡了呢。”

“你似乎很容易想太多。”朱雀说。他觉得方才那一眼弄得自己心尖上有些发痒，他想要弄清这是什么感觉却又缺乏头绪。与他对鲁路修在身体特征方面的了解相比，鲁路修对他应该还要更为熟悉，但也不是说他就会为此而忿忿不平。然而这一点儿差异被刻意强调出来，多领先一段，多洞察一步。鲁路修抱起手臂来，进行反击的语气自信满满且不太客气。

“考虑周全是我的好习惯。”他说。

这次他们毫无意义地互相瞪眼了一会儿，直到咲世子前来叫他们两个准备用餐。当晚的菜肴质量依然很高，娜娜莉的心情也不错，饭桌上的食物和交谈都令人愉快，朱雀也就差不多把先前的小插曲给抛到了脑后。更晚些时他再度起身告别，娜娜莉央求他多留一会儿，而鲁路修说别给有军务的人添麻烦并将他送至楼下门厅，他们的手指不慎在门把上碰到一起，鲁路修比他多僵硬了一瞬，随后又状若无事地拿开了手。一点小事，不值一提。除去朱雀在走出门后忽然因那令人安心的体温被撤去了而感到失落的部分。

事实证明鲁路修是比较有先见之明的一方，因为变化总是逐渐发生的。

枢木朱雀，年将十七，抛开一些比较沉重的部分不谈，过去几年里个人生活方面遇到的最大的问题是从来都不会被猫善待。仔细想想大概是因为它们嗅得出来他的本来形态是只鸟，就算嗅不出来也能凭借某些玄而又玄的本能来采取行动。毕竟猫就是这样的生物，朱雀也对此毫无办法。

然而青春期的问题就在于它们往往不是即时性的，而是先埋下一粒种子，再在某一刻被毫无征兆地引爆。纯粹的人类都会为此困扰不已，更不消说是始终在摹仿人类并试图解析人心的灵物了。知晓了真正属于人类的赤裸姿态，哪怕事发时场景有些尴尬而滑稽，在再度贴近那个人的皮肤温度时，就有些什么被扰乱了。起初只是一点儿微小的涟漪，然后在日常相处间缓缓扩大，变得明显、剧烈而难以忽视。捡拾物件时碰到一起的指节，课间笑闹时挨挤过来的肩肘，以及栖息在掌心里时蒸腾了整身的热力。事后想想，鲁路修用半开玩笑的口吻道出的那一番话听上去更像是隐晦的警告：情况与过去不尽相同了，我希望你也已经留意到了，并对此稍微有些自觉性。但单独相处时的接触和抚摸没有停止，朱雀犹疑着没有多提，鲁路修没再表现出类似的慌乱。鸟儿在柔软指腹的摩挲下合上眼，贪恋于那舒适而温暖的触抚，从外在的力道到更为细微隐晦的情绪，又茫茫然不知内心的悸动从何而来。

“你走神了。”一个声音将他唤回现实。朱雀撑起眼睑，茶盏还摆放在他面前，桌边的另一人已经将阅读用的平板给放下了，明显是看完了他的作战记录分析。他所认得的又一位皇女微微弯着眼角，正似笑非笑地瞧着他。

“啊？哦。抱歉。”朱雀抓了下后脑，“在想学校里的事。”

茶水温度正好，但方糖放得太多了，他在喝过之后感到喉咙更干。尤菲米娅看上去没有想要责怪他的意思，反而饶有兴趣地追问了下去：“学业问题？还是学校里的人？”

“大概都有吧。”

“交到要好的朋友了？”

“算是吧。”朱雀小声说。

他还拿不准皇室内部的人际关系问题，哪怕是面对眼前这一位，替鲁路修和娜娜莉保守秘密也是必要的。他不能细说，好在尤菲米娅没有刨根究底。“那还真不错。”她不无羡慕地感慨道，“能在这个年纪像个普通人那样享受校园生活就是最好不过的了。”

“听上去有点悠闲过头了。”朱雀苦笑了一下，“外边的世界还一团糟呢。”

“稍微分点神出来照管好自己又不是什么不可饶恕的事。”这一位皇女说。

可这不是关于我，朱雀想。不止是关于我。他思来想去觉得自己近来确实是松懈过头了，不是指在战场上的表现，而是他竟然真的拥有了一段相对充实又不至令他心焦的生活。以往在黑暗中摸索着、跌跌撞撞独自前行的时日太漫长了，像现在这样拥有了可能让一切变好的途径、还有一些仍对自己心怀善意的人类陪伴在身边，细想下来有种浮梦般的不真实感。然而回忆是真实的，重新联结的心念牵挂亦是，哪怕他会担忧当前存在的美好事物都如泡沫般易碎——但既然时至今日都没有再度失去的征兆。

“尤菲。”他轻轻唤道。他望着杯中的茶水，发觉自己还在倒影中微微蹙着眉。

“什么？”

“为了对自己而言无比重要的人，以自认为正确的方式去努力。”他用一段指节刮蹭着握柄，“想要理解和究明，想要改变错误而残酷的秩序——那之类的。想要为了珍惜的存在而去祈愿，并把这些视为自己生存在现世的理由。通常来说人们会这样做吗？”

“听上去比普通的友谊要沉重多了。”尤菲米娅在片刻静默后答道。朱雀又苦笑了一下，将手指给挪开了。

“别太在意，只是说说而已。”

“但这样的人一定是存在的。”尤菲米娅接着说，“一意孤行又固执，会被另一些人视作傻瓜，可是本心里怀着足够温柔美好的愿望。我不认为这样的做法是错误的。”

她看向他时的眼神相当温柔。尚不知他真实形态的皇女，愿意将信赖交付于他的皇女，叫他在历经波折后多拾回了一些对跻身人世这件事的信心的皇女，给出了这么一个肯定的回答。

“……是这样吗。”朱雀喃喃道。他想假若这就是她所理解的人心，固执而笨拙地存在于世间，且依然能够为人所认可，那么他的做法就不见得是毫无意义的。有针对副总督而来的传呼响起了，尤菲米娅从桌沿站起来，踏踏远去的时候回头多看了他一眼。

“朱雀。”她微笑着，眼神通透似已经察觉到了什么，“你刚刚是在想着谁呢？”

如果说对于普通的友人而言，这样的情感太过沉重了。

此后朱雀便开始咀嚼这个命题。对于一段以“朋友”的概念来界定的关系，或是就属于广义上的人类族群的个体而言，他所想要托付的、想要索取的东西是否都太过界了呢，还是说以他和鲁路修时下的亲密程度而言其实无需在意太多呢。一旦察觉到了这点可能性，他就很难再以过去那样毫无杂念的心态去面对鲁路修了。他还记得搭抚在自己头颈上的抚摸力道，顺捋下去、激起细微的颤栗，他在维持人类姿态的时候回忆起来，并尝试用手指碰到自己的皮肤时，这样的记忆碎片就变得晦涩而暧昧了许多。

在很久很久以前，人类亦不会为自身的赤裸而羞愧。时至如今，来到人间的非人的灵物也不过是在摹仿经过漫长时光才得以衍化出的仪态。袒露躯体的行为被赋予了更为私密的含义，与爱或欲望的符号相关联起来。但凡他还停留于人群之间，就总是要有一个契机来发现这些的，从单纯的“摹仿”变为“理解”。

那个契机变得离他太近了。

太近了。刷过羽翼的触抚，拢在背后的体温。贪恋温度的鸟儿会不自觉地将头颈蹭进柔软的掌心，沉溺于亲近之人用同样柔软的情绪为其铺设的温床里。然后祂的心脏跳动开始加速，好像被引燃了一小簇火焰，叫祂变得更为焦渴了。以人类的观念来看又是怎样的呢，祂想，以鲁路修的视角来看待这一切、以他的常识来进行判断的话，这种程度的亲密是理所当然的吗——祂在对方的掌心再度拢住祂的背羽时忽然变得无法继续忍受，原本维持的微妙平衡开始倾斜了。只要多越过一步。

于是朱雀重新变回人类之躯，他与鲁路修在床沿跌作一团，他撑起手肘，凝视着被他扑压在身下的人，留意到对方眼神中透露出的困惑。“做什么？”鲁路修问。朱雀张了张嘴，意识到自己无法再以一声短促的鸣叫来直接表达自己的心情了。

“找你抱怨。”他赌气道，“你都对着裸体状态的我下手摸了那么多次了，我都还没这么碰过你呢。这不公平。”

“……我摸你的时候你不是只鸟吗！”

“鸟也是我本来的身体啊！”朱雀叫屈道，“对我来说又没差的，别说得好像换个形态我就感觉不到——”

鲁路修拧起眉毛，努力地推了几下他的肩膀，而朱雀则试图制住对方的抗争动作。“哪有你这么胡来的！”鲁路修抗议道，“总之先从我身上起来，这样实在有点……”不太妙。躯干和肢体都压挤在一起，还有一方一丝不挂，在这个距离下再进行什么你来我往的挥摆动作，身体摩擦之下很容易引发更危险的事态。某一刻朱雀忽然僵住了，他的大腿碰到了一个硬而明显的形状，贴在他的皮肤上让他感到一阵发烫。他显然、正好因为此前的一次目击事件而知道那是什么东西。可观的尺寸会让生理反应也变得很明显，这份认知让他感到紧张。他缓缓低下头，发觉自己的下半身看上去也不太冷静。他不知道自己的思绪是被捋顺了还是更乱了，一时间也不敢再去瞥鲁路修的表情。如果这不是鲁路修所希望的，他想，如果方才的动作真的是出于反感，如果说……

“朱雀。”他听见对方说，“别躲开视线，看着我。”

他下意识地照做了。鲁路修支着手肘慢慢坐起身，恰好能与他以一个合适的角度对上目光，以及更多。神情，呼吸，一双宝石似的眼睛。鲁路修与他错开了鼻尖，用嘴唇的贴触阻住了他的疑问。短而浅，像是单纯的安抚和示好，但落在这个时刻就显得更为意味深长。朱雀怔怔望着眼前的人，待到嘴唇上的温度退去了，他才发出苦恼的哼声。

“……你在想什么呢。”

“这话该我问你才是。”鲁路修板着脸瞪他，“迄今为止你是自顾自地闷着多少乱七八糟的念头？为什么不直接跟我说呢？”

朱雀摸了下鼻子，觉得自己整张脸都在发热。如果他的脑袋能更冷静些，他应该能察觉到鲁路修先前的阻拦不是对他感到厌烦而只是被他的突然作乱给吓到了。很难说他现在就冷静下来了，因为他在克制不住地、几乎是出于本能地推断对方的行动变化是出于温柔的本心。鲁路修一定是不想叫他误以为他们之间存在着某种隔阂，才在事态发展已经快要控制不住的时候主动出手挽回局面。他推断完了才昏昏然意识到自己可能过于想当然，这让他想要开口求证时发出的声音变得微弱了不少。“你刚刚是……”

“我觉得是。”

“……是我想的那个意思吗？”

“有什么关系吗？”鲁路修说，“我记得我们小时候就这样做过了。”

“那时候我是只鸟来着。”朱雀试图指出。

“那不也是你本来的身体吗？”鲁路修拿他自己的话来反击他，“对你来说又有什么差别呢？”

朱雀一时语塞。人类的姿态对他而言或许更为钝感，但皮肤贴合的感觉更为微妙，他想这么表述却又说不清具体的差别。他从鲁路修眼中看见自己，只是他自己，没有特别区分为不同的形态，而是一个独特的、一统的存在。他希望自己的观测是正确的，因为他会为此感到欢喜。这回他试探着前倾了头颅，尝试落下一个亲吻、并让它变得更长也更黏腻，而这次鲁路修没有拒绝他。

他们在决定脱掉剩余的衣服之前锁上了门。更晚的时候他们懒洋洋地赖在床上，肢体交缠在一起，边用言语和一些不过激的触碰逗弄彼此边无意义地发出傻笑。朱雀在被挠到痒处了之后佯装恼火地撑起了身，倏忽间变回小而蓬松带毛的体态，钻在鲁路修的脖子附近摇头摆尾地蹭动。“别闹——呼……痒、哈哈哈——好痒啊快停下——”鲁路修胡乱挥着胳膊，又伸手去按自己的颈侧，想要阻止这起作乱。他在手指拢住鸟儿的翅翼时便不再用力，就那么轻轻搭在那里，朱雀也随之安分下来，用羽毛去捕捉对方传递而来的满足和快乐。片刻之后他重新伸展开肢体，张开手臂将鲁路修的肩膀给圈抱住。鲁路修兜住他的后颈，用指尖挠着他的发梢。

“我以为你又打算飞走了。”

“说什么呢。”

“你不是天天都在离我而去嘛。”鲁路修眯眼道，“急着回去军队报道之类的。”

“讲讲道理啊，鲁路修。”朱雀咕哝道。他不知道鲁路修会怎么理解这句话，以为这是在声明军务属于不可抗力之类的。然而，他想，你才是会忽然消失不见的那个人。这个念头冒出得过于迅猛，老实说有点莫名其妙，因为鲁路修就近在他眼前，而不是在像他记忆中那样在战争的末尾逐渐远去。他泛起一点儿心慌，于是将手臂收得更紧。鲁路修侧过头，轻轻贴着了他的前额。

“如果我能，”鲁路修说，“成为你所依托的人类，你会感觉好些吗？”

这句话是真诚的，无需用羽翼去确认。“或许可以。”朱雀缓缓说，“我觉得应该可以。”他将对方的手掌拉到自己的心口上，让鲁路修能触摸到蕴藏在那里的热量。因欢欣而跃动，化开的一小片暖流逐渐扩开至全身。鲁路修边眨眼边微笑着，又一次碰到他的嘴唇，让余下的话语都消散在更多亲吻里。

至少向自己涌来的这部分情感是真实的，朱雀安静地想。不含恶意，想要亲近，就算掺杂了一点儿其它的目的，也不过是些于他无害的、想要同他一道改变世界之类的念头，没有让这份感情变得难以下咽。这样就足够了，这样就与大多数人区分开了。所以没关系的。哪怕投注而来的情感背后藏着别的什么，被巧妙地掩饰了起来，拉拢了帘幕，叫人窥不见后方的深渊——

只要不去想、也不去触碰，就都还是安全的。


	4. Chapter 4

学生会工作时间快要结束、成员们抱着需要转存的档案袋和另一些杂物回到会室内集合的时候，夏莉手中拾着一只鸟。不是惯常栖息在钟楼附近的白鸽，不过是只普通的麻雀。它被安放在桌面上，很快就用两条腿蹦去了更远离人群的那一侧，用黑豆似的眼睛敏锐机警地望了一会儿围聚在桌边的面孔，又将脑袋扭开了。“似乎是摔伤了。”夏莉解释道，伸手指向它羽毛蓬乱且明显使不上力的一侧翅膀。她是在楼下碰见它的，掉落在花坛边，使劲儿扑腾着发出尖叫也没法回去树梢上。娜娜莉将头朝向微弱的鸟鸣传来的方向，脸上露出了一小抹感伤。

“我们能帮它一把吗，哥哥？”她问。鲁路修不确定她为此而感到难过是有多少接近于移情的因素在内，他看了眼他的小妹妹又看了眼站在一旁不说话的朱雀，心下涌起一阵无奈。

“你愿意的话，当然可以。不过我也不确定我们能为它做到多少实事。”他回答道，似有所感地一转身，及时拦在了正准备扑过来的亚瑟面前，“那么现在，有谁能帮忙把猫给撵出去一会儿吗？”

是利瓦尔出面帮了忙。他没有真的把猫撵出去，而是设法用逗猫棒和零食引走了亚瑟的注意力，简单而高效且没有引发更大范围的骚乱，只不过他逗猫时闹出的动静实在有点吵。余下的人虽然都不具备专业的鸟兽救治技能，但简单的处理还是能做的。真正帮上忙的是朱雀，被拾来之后一直有些焦躁不安的鸟儿奇异地在他手中安静了下来，不再扭个不停，在止血和清创的时候也没有挣动得太厉害。米蕾拿走了多余的生理盐水、药粉和用完的沾血的棉球，而鲁路修把毛巾和吹风机都拿了过来。他和朱雀的胳膊肘在桌沿碰到一起，朱雀由此而向他侧过头，表情有些复杂。

“不是摔伤。”朱雀用仅有他们两个能听见的声音说，“应该是被石子之类的东西打伤了翅膀。”

“你倒是看得清楚。”鲁路修说。不是摔伤等于不是它自身的过错，是遭到了袭击，不论是孩童玩耍时的无心之举，还是别人的有意为之。石子，弹珠，别的小而危险的物件，留下一个粗糙的伤口。朱雀低下头去，将那只鸟儿交到他手中，让他帮忙进行余下的处理工作。

“其实你也察觉到了吧？”朱雀问他。鲁路修不置可否地哼了一声，不大的音量被吹风机的声响给盖了过去。

在处理完伤口之后，他们给受伤的麻雀喂了点水和面包屑。被朱雀抚摸过后安分了不少的鸟儿不再紧张得竖起羽毛，甚至允许娜娜莉摸了两下它的脑袋。时间渐渐晚了，也差不多是时候各自散去了。鲁路修看了眼钟，向着在场的众人清了清嗓子。

“把它放回原处吧，等它好些了自然会飞走。”他说，“既然不是稚鸟，就不需要我们来帮忙寻找巢穴所在的位置了。”

“给它在角落里留个位置也没什么的。”利瓦尔说。

“谁能保证自己一定会看住亚瑟别把它给吃了？”鲁路修问。利瓦尔不吱声了，努力地把猫继续兜在自己的臂弯里。

“放出去也一样危险。”夏莉又说。

“不可能毫无危险的。”鲁路修说，“让它回到对它来说更加熟悉的环境里去吧。”

他负责接手了放生的任务。朱雀陪着他一起去到楼下，找到了夏莉所说的那个花坛，鲁路修刚躬下腰，打算把那鸟儿轻轻地放在一丛灌木边，它就用力啄了一下他还没来得及松开的手指，又在他吃痛放手时迅捷地钻进了灌木的枝叶阴影之间，就这样消失不见了。

“你好像不太受欢迎啊。”朱雀在一旁叹了口气。鲁路修倒是对这个结果不太意外，直起身来检查了一下自己的指节。破了点皮，留了些血，好在伤口不算太深。一个创可贴就能解决问题。

“既然是被人类所伤，自然会对我保持警惕。之前被困在室内也就罢了，现在拥有了逃脱的机会，自然就没必要继续冒险留在我这里了。”然后他说，“老实说我觉得这是更加聪明的做法。”

界限总是很难把握的，他想。如果一开始就对它放置不管，它大概已经死在那里了。但也不能叫它变得更为信赖人类，否则迟早还有一天会再度陷入困境。他看着手上的伤口，朱雀在旁边看着他，好似想开口说些什么，结果还是保持了沉默。鲁路修将目光移到灌木丛间，并没能找到可能是麻雀的一小团黑影。它大概已经从树丛另一侧离开了。不知道娜娜莉会对此作何感想，他思索道，又记起他目盲的小妹妹在抚摸那鸟儿时的爱怜神情。“朱雀。”他唤了一声，继而道出自己的疑问，“你会对这些普通的鸟类抱有同理心吗？”

“它们跟我之间的差异大概比我和人类之间的差异还要大。”朱雀答道。

“我想也是。”鲁路修咕哝道。化身为人的灵物在他身畔轻声发笑，向他多走近了一步。

“但我还是会对它们多加留意的。”朱雀补充说，“毕竟在必要的时候，我也可以选择假扮成一只普通的鸟混在它们中间。”

“某种自我保护的做法？”

“差不多。”他耸起肩膀，“主要是想给自己免去一些不必要的麻烦。”

可是你并没有通过这样做来躲开所有的麻烦，鲁路修想。你太固执了，总觉得有一些厄运是你不能逃避的，你把它们视作“必要的”，哪怕它们于你从来都有害无益。“人类社会中的麻烦应该还是比鸟群中更多的，复杂程度也更胜一筹。”他低声说，“你在哪、以怎样的形态都能存续下去的话，留在它们之中也不是什么很糟糕的选择。”

“要是真能这么容易放下作为人类的负担就好了。”朱雀回答说。

所以你是将自己束缚在这里了，鲁路修想。为了某些理所当然一般的使命感，或者一些更为天真的理由。他抬头看向对方的眼睛时，发现朱雀反而盯着了他手上的血口。朱雀又向他走近了一步，到了对于寻常友人而言可能显得太过亲昵的距离上。“你的手指——”

“没关系，只是被啄了一下。”鲁路修说，“回去洗洗干净就行了。”

然而朱雀捉住他的腕骨，将他的手掌拉至自己面前，低头用嘴唇和舌尖将那浅浅的伤口给濡湿、再仔细清去边缘处的血渍。他做得相当自然，态度之平静让鲁路修不禁怀疑这样的行为并不是一杆衡量亲密程度的标尺，而是在作为本质非人的异物替另一类异物来向他致以歉意。鲁路修被这想法给刺痛了，他想抽走手指，又担心朱雀会由此而认为他是在对这类亲昵行为表达反感。他眨了下眼，朱雀还在吮吻他的那一段指节，轻柔而没有生出丁点儿强加而来的疼痛。鲁路修抿起嘴唇，静静站立片刻，让自己无用的揣测与一点儿寒凉的恼意一道被打消，在朱雀停止舔舐、放开他的手腕并抬起眼睛来时调整出一副略显无奈的笑容。

“傻瓜。”鲁路修说。

往后他们也没有再见到那只鸟，亦或是见到了也没有人认出，那毕竟不过是一只随处可见的、再普通不过的麻雀。亚瑟没有从哪儿叼回血淋淋的尸体和扯下的羽毛，这么一桩不值一提的小插曲很快就过去了。鲁路修有时候会想起来，有时候会想起更多，尤其是在摘下属于ZERO的面具的时候。他手指上的伤口很快就长好了，也不再需要用上绷贴。他偶尔用拇指去磨蹭曾经留下血口的那块皮肤。

你不知道将它放走之后它还会遭受怎样的厄运，他对自己说。可以从自己这里接受一点儿微不足道的善意，但只要还徘徊在人群附近，就仍然有再度被击坠的可能。是时他已经知悉了在战场上与自己为敌的白色骑士的真实面目，他对此毫无办法。鸟儿总会拥有别的栖息之处，他所在的地方也不是独一无二，甚至几度差些化为布满尖刺的陷阱。所以结果如何呢，他愿意成为伸给那灵鸟稍作歇息的一根枝梢，但就连他自己都无法再保证自己的善意是毫无条件的。

可惜为时下的枢木朱雀提供栖身之所的是尤菲米娅，他连多余的怨愤都无法提起多少。也幸好是尤菲米娅，那个温柔的、善解人意的，不会对异己者抱有偏见的尤菲米娅。可是在她以外呢？在彻底止战的可能性微乎其微的当下，在注定不可能满足所有人的诉求的当下，纷争很难完全平息，也许注定有一方会做出牺牲。或者是她，或者是我，鲁路修想。无论结果如何，对于汲取情绪养分的鸟儿来说，都不会是毫无缺憾的。

迄今为止你又是采取了怎样的做法呢，他又对自己说。你从一开始就知道自己不会面面俱到，你只是在决定背负起后续的灾难之后就不会再去深思。就好像很久很久以前，在战争开始的那一日，在向阳的花田间，在将一只幼鸟放归巢穴的时候，你从来就不知道它是否同样会因战火而死。

枢木朱雀是怎样独活到现在的？在战乱中听够了痛苦哀鸣，会在人间炼狱崩溃哭泣的灵物，打从他不慎将养育自己的“父亲”给杀死的那一刻起，精神上就已经出现难以痊愈的裂痕了。“父亲”这一概念不复存在之后，按说朱雀与人世间的牵绊就是被他亲手斩断了，可是他没有选择离去。他留下了，徘徊着想要赎罪，觉得死去也无妨、又抱持着一线希望想要寻到一双手能将他从泥沼中拉扯出来。

然而你已经拒绝过ZERO向你伸出的手了，鲁路修想。他坐靠在床头，体型小巧的朱鸟歇在他肩上，由他用手指逗弄着软绵绵的胸脯，似乎是察觉到了他的心不在焉而歪过脑袋挨蹭着他的脖子。鲁路修屈起手指，鸟儿便听话地蹦到他的指节上，由他端到眼前与他对视。鲁路修的想象力一向不差，他能够借助C.C.替他窥探到的几许噩梦的碎片大致推断出朱雀过去的心境。因为能够接触到的尽是地狱般的景象，长久以来都活在对“他”抱有恶意的人群之中，便渐渐收拢了翅翼，封闭了自身的力量，宛如闭上眼睛堵上耳孔一般只去看世界的表象，而不再轻易去触碰人心。鲁路修揣想过后替祂感到可怜又可笑，他用另一只手去触碰祂的背羽，看着鸟儿在他的抚摸下轻轻抖动翅膀。相较于童年未成熟时通体火红的模样而言，祂的冠顶和翅翼边缘的颜色都变深了，虽说力量还未得到解放，光是这副形态也显得稳重了许多。

“你只会在我和娜娜莉身边这样做吗？”鲁路修问，“展现出这种形态。”

鸟儿对着他发出两声清脆啾鸣，他听得出祂是在进行肯定。鲁路修用手掌拢住祂的背部，听祂发出像是细微笑声般的悦耳鸣叫，又由祂用鸟喙轻轻蹭着他的指关节。没有攻击意图，也没有挣脱的打算。鲁路修吻了一下祂的脑袋顶，然后低声叹了口气。“你平时不在我们身边的时候，”他说，“变成这副模样，几乎都是为了方便逃离吧？”

这回朱雀变得安静了，不知是因为他的话语，还是从那一个吻里读出了更为繁复的心绪。祂低下头，看上去很是难过。鲁路修继续抚摸祂的羽毛，蹭过胸腹和后背，感受到祂的身躯传递而来的微弱颤栗。某一刻他闭上眼，慢慢放下手去。鸟儿短暂地从他的手指上蹦开了，没过多久又蹭回来，脚爪和暖烘烘的腹部都窝在他搭放在床铺间的手背边缘。真是的，他想，到头来我还是对你毫无办法。

“……为什么不真的飞走呢。”他喃喃道。

他会做梦，梦里有手染鲜血的男孩，在人间炼狱中无助抽泣的男孩，目送他们远去的男孩。受伤倒下的士兵，被自行选择效忠的国度送入监牢的士兵，决绝地离他而去的囚犯。身在战场彼端的骑士，向别人屈膝的骑士。离他很近的、试图亲吻他的某个人。一只被击落的雀鸟，流着血，在他手指间留下伤痕，消失不见了。

如果有必要的话，选择就此远离人群间的纷争而独自存活也未尝不可。一道关于“活下去”的命令对于本就不需要居留于此的鸟儿又有多大的约束力呢？他又怎么会料想到对方会因此而恨上他呢？许多事情都是他所不曾料想到的，许多灾厄都是他无力挽回的。置身于当今时局的巨大旋涡里，只消在一个人的命途上小小敲击一下，就能让所有被波及之处都趋于疯狂。所以纯白的皇女会举起枪来，所以本该用于握手言和的场地会被变作新的炼狱。所以结果他自己也会举起枪来，向着昔日的友人扣下扳机。

他想起那只麻雀。他永远不会知道它最后活到了何时，如同他也不会知道他曾经救助过的稚鸟是否早在战火中死去了。想要伤到异己的鸟儿是那么容易的一件事，用石头，用弹珠，用别的小而危险的东西，一枚子弹，多偏离一分就是头颅。他自己也不过是人类中的一员。他闭上眼，沉入深渊似的梦境。他在那里看见布满憎恶的双眼，映出他自己那张同样因愤怒而扭曲的脸孔。

他醒来的时候是在机舱里。侧蜷在一面硬板铺上，双手被绑缚在身后，额前的血渍似乎已经被揩拭干净了。他的左眼被什么布条状的东西缠得严严实实，不论是他本来的领巾还是专门的绑带，都勒得他的脑袋里头有些胀痛。他艰难地拱着手肘与腰背而坐起身来，意识到他们正航行在云层之上。“我们要去哪？”他轻声问，嗓子里一阵发涩。

“潘德拉贡。”机舱隔间里的另一人回答。

鲁路修便扭头看向他。朱雀抱着手臂坐在一旁，神情冷淡，眼里浮着阴霾。他的气色糟透了，大概比被制服的自己还要差上一些。鲁路修转身靠在舱壁上，意识到自己的腿脚也被绑在了一起。他试图将足踝拧向铺位外侧，费了些劲才在维持身体平衡的状态下达成了目的。朱雀全程一言不发，只是盯着他瞧，似乎但凡他稍微露出一点不老实的迹象就会从再度抽出枪来对着他的脑袋。

“你知道这样做意味着什么吗？”鲁路修问。

“我想我是知道的。”朱雀回答道。

你是在将我们两个都带回到更大的牢笼里，鲁路修想。看似宽阔又富丽堂皇的荣誉之地，至高无上的皇权所控制的枢纽，叫人透不过气来的逼仄的噩梦。他原想让亲近之人都从那地方解脱出来，却即将被套上锁链押送回去了。被拘捕的ZERO慢慢放松了肩膀，倚靠在机舱一侧缓缓吸气，然后迸出一声冷笑来。

“……我原以为，”他说，“你的生存方式会比现在更高明些。”

“你是在指不顾个人情谊而决定把帝国重犯提交审判这件事吗？”

“我是在指你会情愿这样做的根本缘由。”

“因为你所使用的这份力量是错误的。”朱雀说得斩钉截铁，望向他的眼神里带着真切无比的恼恨与失望。鲁路修喘了口气，被击倒时撞地的腰背和被手刀劈过的颈骨还在隐隐作痛。他看着对方的脸孔，又让视线下滑，不急不缓地将那副属于人类的身形从上到下整个儿扫视了一遭。

“因为你自始至终都不过是想证明自己不是错误的。”然后他说，“自作主张地摹仿人类的行为与处世理念，一厢情愿地认定你想要相信的事物是你所看到的模样，然后刻意不去看你无法忍受的真相。”他眨了下眼，前额的伤口还在突突作痛。他的声音拔得更高了。“你以为这样就可以证明你这条被托付到人类手中的性命是有意义的，能够成为人们托付心愿的存在，而不至于反给人间带来灾祸和苦难。你是这样想的，对吗？”

“你会像这样指责我是因为我没有遂你的意将你放走吗？”朱雀冷言道。

“我没在指责你，我在阐述事实。”鲁路修说，“你假装自己爱着人类，却又无法忍受对你来说不够好的部分，到头来也不过是个……”他哽住了片刻，想要将那个词组咽回去，然而它要么被抛出去化作刀刃，要么就会反过来割伤他自己的喉咙。留给他斟酌的时间不多，余留的愤恨、失望与对血亲的担忧一并涌上来，叫他放弃了与这股情绪作斗争，叫他微微向前倾首，将那些音节咬碎在齿缝里：

“……伪造人心的怪物罢了。”

他的话音刚落，就有一阵烈风向他袭来。鲁路修下意识地闭上眼，感到自己被单手扯住衣襟向外拉拽又向上提起了，让他一阵喘不上气。他感到面前的躯体中燃烧着几乎要实质化的愤怒，让他即使闭眼置身在黑暗中也以为自己正面临着会将人灼伤的火焰。“是你在把我指作怪物吗？是你在向我发难？！”朱雀向他吼道，“一手造成的祸乱比谁都多，对谁都能毫不留情地进行利用，用谎言和自以为是的命令把本来的人心都扭曲了，像这样的——ZERO，你——！”

飞机开始下降了，坠入云层时机舱一阵颠簸，原本投射进光亮的窗口也忽然暗下来，这使得鲁路修在睁眼望向对方时看得格外分明。那双为人时一贯以相当温润的模样而出现的绿眼睛，像是层叠的林叶或通透的玉石，在此时灼灼发亮，里头诚然是在燃烧，随着嘶吼时的音节迸发而升腾起明亮的金焰，炽烈无情得恰好应证了他的说法。终于看清了吗，鲁路修想。我用于欺骗你的无害样貌，以及你臆想出来的更为完美的幻影，现在都不复存在了。你所看向的并不是我，是你想要去爱的“人类”这一概念的象征，是你所期望从人间获取的善意。而今你的理想破灭了，你残存的侥幸也该消散了。这可真是——

——再好不过了。

他开始发笑，他的肩膀在发抖但不是因为害怕。他看着面前的那双眼睛，毫不畏惧地望进他们都曾忽视过的真相。他在那双属于非人之物的眼睛里看不见自己的影子，唯有能够灼烧一切、包括己身的业火。如此一来，他想，纵使背叛和决裂仍是我们双方都无法接受的，但也不消再以过多的温情去粉饰过去的日子了。

可是为什么呢。他在对方将他重重掼倒、撞得他头晕目眩时重新闭拢双眼。稍微感到……有些难过。


	5. Chapter 5

“我的眼睛不太能见强光，抱歉。”他走进会客厅的时候，坐在里头的人说，“现在外面天还太亮了，请不要将窗帘拉开。”

这是他与尤利乌斯·金斯莱的第一次正式会面，是在潘德拉贡西南角的一座贵族宅邸中。皇帝做一次戏就做足了全套，从住所到应有的陈设到仆从都替这一位“金斯莱”安排到位了。朱雀应了声是之后便安静地望向对方，审视着他过去认得的一个人从记忆到心性都被改头换面之后的模样。属于鲁路修的面容没有任何变化，唯有左眼被深色的织料给遮挡住了，像一件无用的死物而非一件危险的武器。尤利乌斯用那具他认得的躯壳抬起头，看向他，露出的右眼将他上下打量了一遭，神态显得有些倨傲。

“你就是皇帝陛下指派来与我同行的骑士吗？”尤利乌斯问，“名誉不列颠尼亚人？”

“是。”朱雀答道，“首次见面，金斯莱卿。希望今后合作愉快。”

尤利乌斯同他对上视线，短暂地呈出思索之色，又忽而莞尔一笑。“嗳，我还以为你不是那种爱说客套话的类型来着。既然一直都板着那么张脸，就没必要假装自己对这桩任务感到很愉快了。毕竟陛下可真是给我们丢来了一个烂摊子呢。”尤利乌斯说。且不论需要对付的敌人如何，光是想要在远离本土的欧系不列颠尼亚自有的权力圈中站稳脚跟，对于需要从潘德拉贡启程的人们就是相当吃力不讨好的活儿了。朱雀没有应声，不置可否地将嘴唇抿紧了一些。“但是当然啦，”尤利乌斯继续说，“你若愿意尽心尽力跟我协同一致，自然是再好不过的。”

他所言不虚，尽管态度有些傲慢，但也在面上维持着基本的礼貌。潘德拉贡的贵族们对待外来者大都是这类态度，他们总是坐在自有的位置上以俯瞰的姿态与人对话，对于他们而言这是理所当然的。外来者，远离核心权力圈的偏远地方来人，本国的庶民，于他们来说都是无需特别放在心上的存在。当然了，一个新晋圆桌骑士的名头还是能叫不少人多重视几分。所以尤利乌斯投来的目光里多少掺了些好奇，也不见过于明显的不耐成分。

他问朱雀是否要用茶，顺便坐下再多聊几句。虽说加深对彼此的认识不急于一时，但作为需要一道上路的同伴，互相磨合也需要一个过程。朱雀推说自己还有别的要事，这一次能够逗留的时间并不很长，喝茶之类的事可以留到下回。他望着那张脸便感到一阵烦躁，他耗了些时间才意识到令他情绪不佳的不是那副面容本身，而是悬在它上头的陌生神情，就连礼节性的假笑也无法完全掩饰住疏离冷漠的本质。

这不奇怪。尤利乌斯没有对他的记忆，不会爱他亦不会恨他，即便往后要同他朝夕相伴，或许也很难将他视为多么独一无二的存在。就算一时生起了好奇心，在得到想要的解答后应该也就会止于这一步了。朱雀没有一直盯着那个人看，心情逐渐变糟之下将头转向一旁，然后为他看见的东西愣住了数秒。

“那是什么？”他问。

“看就知道了吧？夜莺。还是说你没见过这个种类？”尤利乌斯说，“我的眼睛不太好，有个能发声的活物作伴会让我感觉好些。”

他从靠背椅上站起来，缓步走向安置在厅堂一侧的鸟笼。那羽色并不绚烂的鸟儿醒着，此前一直维持着安静，待到尤利乌斯走到近前才昂首啼鸣起来，婉转美妙如歌。它所待的鸟笼足够高大，用充足的空间可以让它活动翅翼，然而它的一侧脚爪上套着镣铐，连着细而长的金属链条。它不会去啄那东西，似乎已经习惯了束缚的存在。被人工驯养过的、已然沦为讨人欢心的玩物的鸟儿安安分分歇在支架上，尤利乌斯将笼子的门打开了，探进几根手指去抚摸它的头颈和背羽。他的手法并不粗暴，甚至可以说是相当纯熟、像是被印刻在身体中的习惯驱动着一般，冷静而克制地予以那玩物想要的安抚，并接受它的示好。朱雀看着眼前的光景，想要挪开视线又不自觉地紧盯回去。“是你饲养的吗？”他追问道。尤利乌斯回过头来，缓缓眨动了一下露出的那只眼睛。

“当然了。”尤利乌斯说，探究地看了他片刻，又恍然大悟似地摇了摇头，“但我不会把它带去欧洲的，肯定不会。路途颠簸，目的地的形势也不明朗，就算我们会有皇权手杖傍身，也没办法免去全部的麻烦，自然不能在明面上太过放松。”

朱雀又一次将嘴唇抿紧了，牙齿咬得内侧的唇肉一阵生疼。他感到一阵恶心，好像胃部被一只冰冷的手给握住了、向下拉扯，沉坠到一定地步后叫他剩余的脏腑都跟着被翻搅起来。他意识到眼前的人类的确有哪里是和鲁路修不同的，但也的确有共通之处。如果当年十一皇子不曾被驱逐出境，亦不曾知晓人间的苦难，更不曾结识身为非人的灵物的朋友，也会长作这副傲慢的模样吗？这类人他理应已经见惯了，他曾是将鲁路修与他们划分开来的，认定那才是自己理想中的人类形态。那理想破灭了，而皇帝将余下的碎片同他想要逃离的一类人的形象重叠起来，仿佛是在刻意嘲弄他过去的天真。

这笼子是自然而然存在于这里的吗？还是皇帝在为鲁路修修改记忆时看见了什么？毕竟许多贵族都会饲养类似的玩物，皇帝在不知内情的状况下随手安排一样也实属正常。然而若是有意为之，那便是专门摆放于此的一个警告了。朱雀定定望着那外形精致漂亮的笼子，那只足上牵着锁链的夜莺，抚在它颈间的手指，想要就此爆发一番又仿佛被某种无形的力量钳制住而动弹不得。

尤利乌斯忽然关上了笼子，栓上那扇小门后踩在柔软地毯上渐渐走近了。“你的脸色不太好看，枢木卿。”尤利乌斯说，“身体不太舒服吗？是之前与ZERO战斗留下的后遗症？临行前还是彻查一下为好。若是以不够完备的状态出发，无法应对袭向我们的危机，最后落得个不太好的结局、辜负了陛下的期望就不好了。”他声音轻而缓，将锋芒藏在暗处，不甚隐晦地给出必要的警示。他从居家服的外衣下探出白皙的手，抬在高处伸至朱雀眼前，再多贴近一分就会碰到垂落的额发。

“多谢忠告。”朱雀垂下眼睑答道，“我不会叫人失望的。”

他脚下退了半步，避开了那一记还没落下的触碰。尤利乌斯口中轻轻笑了一声，也不再继续向前了。

他们在正式启程前只见面了两回。头一次是简单地打个招呼，算是顺应皇帝编排的剧本扮演好“彼此都不相知的陌生人”的角色并认个熟脸，第二次才有了更为深入的交谈。或许是皇帝不愿在细枝末节的地方更改太多以免失真，尤利乌斯的私人兴趣和一些生活方面的小习惯倒是都跟鲁路修相差无几。饮茶的口味，下棋的兴趣，执子的手势，与人闲谈时偶尔会露出的漫不经心的神态。一具被牵线的、惟妙惟肖的人偶，躯干都还是朱雀所熟知的模样，只有内核被挖空了——或许就连内核都还留在原处，只是被闭锁起来又被乔装打扮了一番。

皇帝显然很清楚该如何将人心刺痛，哪怕事实真如鲁路修所言，枢木朱雀所拥有的不过是伪造的人心，那痛感也未免过于真实了。朱雀还能在面上保持相对的镇静，他知道这样做的代价是什么，他已经承受过它的折磨了。他对自己能够以同样礼貌而冷淡的态度去对待尤利乌斯一事并不感到意外，他不过是以为这件事做起来应当更轻松一些。

而尤利乌斯，那个可怜的、连自己身为人偶的事实都茫然不知的尤利乌斯，以为自己被发配去接收一个烂摊子只是因为自己还在接受皇帝的考验，被一名圆桌骑士盯紧平日的行为举止也不过是因为一些家系的忠诚度方面的遗留问题。他在另一些方面同样表现出了与鲁路修相似的倾向性，狂热而危险，好像记忆的抹消与篡改都无法完全将其阻绝。他对身为第七骑士的枢木朱雀表现出了相当高涨的兴趣，尽管他依然不会谈论爱恨，毕竟他不曾、也不会拥有那般真挚的情感。

将他的好奇心满足了便足够了，朱雀是这么认为的，也由得他在与自己同行的日子里依靠试图跟自己拉近距离来打发时间。他们会在一起用餐，传阅前方的战报与皇城新发来的指令书，以及在桌上摆一局棋。朱雀对规则只是粗通，坐在棋盘另一端也多是敷衍了事，尤利乌斯似乎也不是认真地想同他对弈，常常是在借机同他多说几句话，不为扰乱行阵思路，仅仅是在单方面地进行刺探并观察他的反应。你是怎么获得赏识的，你对这趟行程有什么看法，你认为以一介名誉不列颠尼亚人的身份出现在圣彼得堡那种地方会遭到何种类型的对待呢——有些问题不痛不痒，有些问题会叫脾气稍差些的人都甩出冷脸。尤利乌斯乐此不疲，每逢朱雀以沉默相应反而笑得愈发愉快。

他们之间的往来甚至算不上是交锋，只是人偶在自作主张地想要将另一方纳入自己的认知范围。列车继续在荒原上疾驰，他的手段也变得更为高明，有时他是在刻意引诱朱雀主动抛出疑问。他选在第七骑士会前来查看情况的钟点将纸质的文件抛得满桌都是，有时是做上了五颜六色标记的行军地图，有时是欧系不列颠尼亚的势力分布清单，其重要程度让朱雀很难直接忽视。然后终于是更为私人的部分，叫打开车厢门禁的新晋圆桌能在刚迈入一步时就一眼看出，不待走至桌前就已然皱紧了眉头：

“那是我的档案吗？”

“没错。”尤利乌斯说，“正如了解自己手中的棋子才能物尽其用，了解自己的盟友才能更好地立于不败之地。”

“对你来说这两者之间有本质性的区别吗？”朱雀语带讽刺道。

尤利乌斯抬起头，越过堆叠起来的白纸黑字与印刻下的图幅而审视他，仿佛要将他与那些或多或少不太客观的评述、冰冷的战斗指标和死亡数字给联系起来。尤利乌斯避开了他的问题，他们都知道那答案无关紧要。“我发现了一些很有趣的事情。”尤利乌斯自顾自地说，“你遭遇过的麻烦还真不少，不过你总是能在困境中幸运地逢凶化吉。”

“你管这叫幸运吗？”朱雀的声音沉了下去。他大踏步向那个人走去，停在方桌的尖角边，指尖按上一张纸页，恰好点出了尤菲米娅的名字。尤利乌斯稍稍仰起头，一绺黑发从耳鬓掉落而下，紫水晶似的眼睛里浮动着一片幽深之色。

“不然呢？”尤利乌斯说，“多少人处在比你更安全的位置上都死去了，唯独是你能活到现在，背叛所有人而挣得了如今的名誉和地位。”

“如果你是想嘲笑我——”

“嘲笑？我？怎么会呢。”他微微睁大眼睛，忽而又显得十分无辜了，“我向来尊重强者，也认为你是做出了正确的决定才能走到今天这一步的。”

由眼前这个人去谈论正误究竟是多么可笑的一件事呢。朱雀将眉头皱得更紧，克制住自己不去直接反驳。他想知道尤利乌斯是真心实意地这样认为，还是在故意讽刺自己。可是此刻他被拘束在人类的姿态里，无法以羽翼去确认对方的情绪变化，更无从辨识那话语中裹含的是善意或恶意。又有什么关系呢，他想。无论尤利乌斯是怎样看待自己的，认可或否，都是仅限于当下才能成立的、依靠一个骗局而存在的虚妄之言罢了。

“如果你的幸运足以成为可靠的助力，我求之不得。”尤利乌斯接着说。他从桌边起身，在列车行驶的隆隆声响间向骑士迎来，唇角浮起一个小小的微笑。“若你能让奇迹和命运都站在己方，朱雀，若我们能……”

他露出的那一抹笑意虚幻而美丽，有一秒真诚得像那个会在春日暖阳下出现、自然而然向自己伸出手来的同窗友人，下一秒便让那幻影连带着余下的话语一道消失了。皇帝制造出的人偶陡然失去了身体平衡，仿佛从内部被抽去了气力。好在朱雀离他足够近，能够及时将他搀住，让他跌倒时倾向自己怀里。尤利乌斯歪着头颈，露在外的右眼朝上，瞳孔剧烈收缩了一阵，没有失去意识而是张嘴喘息起来。他的声音变得嘶哑，喃喃抱怨着干渴。他的前额很快被汗水浸湿了，朱雀扶着他坐回座位上，挨挤在他身边支撑他的身躯重量。水，尤利乌斯说，给我、水，朱雀……不知从何时起，他开始对他的同行者直呼其名了。是为了表达自己的亲近之意也好，是出于某种遗留在身体里的习惯也罢。他表现得那样脆弱无助，简直像是在战争开始以前、一个被困在暑夏里的孩子，朱雀便不知该拿他怎么办了。

他的嘴唇一张一合，比喙更为柔软温热，将自身的诉求化作具体的言辞。朱雀被他的体温弄得心烦意乱，短暂地起身又折返回来，将水杯放在他面前，尤利乌斯却像目盲了一般，手指几度挥摆过去都没寻摸到正确的位置。他的眼睛不好，不能见强光，有一侧必须被遮蔽起来。他不能看向真实的过去，亦不能看透布满谎言的现在。他的声音愈发嘶哑破碎，他的看守者都感到难以忍受了。朱雀将水杯重新拿在手中，右手则掐住了尤利乌斯的下颌，逼迫他张嘴而无法继续言语，强硬地将杯中的液体灌了进去。

就算再怎样虚软无力、目不能视，好歹还没有失去吞咽的本能。半杯水倒下去后朱雀松开了手，看着突然出现崩坏征兆的人偶捂着胸口呛咳不止，漏出的水从下颌滑落，衣襟也被泼湿了一小块。尤利乌斯时下的姿态看上去相当狼狈，然而他软绵绵地向着身边的支撑倒下的时候，朱雀还是张开臂膀兜住了他。他还在喘息，但眼神似乎清明了些，不再是那副已经有大半精神陷在不可追溯的幻梦里、随时都会昏厥过去的迷茫模样了。

他想要的或许不只是水，单是如此应当是无法叫他满足的。可谁知道呢，他们都注定无法再圆上已然破碎的梦境了。朱雀让他靠在自己的身前，象征性地拍打了几下他的后背帮忙顺气，以显得自己不至于冷血得能眼睁睁看着皇帝指派来的同路人身陷危机而无动于衷。尤利乌斯在几分钟后才缓过神来，面上的虚弱还未被抹去，眼神却已经悄然发生了变化。“……好热。”他小声嘟哝道，仰起脸来不似在抱怨，而似在思索着什么。朱雀不确定出现这种程度的意外是否在皇帝编排的剧本所允许的范围内，也摸不清尤利乌斯当前的想法是怎样的。

“车厢内的温度太高了吗？”他只能顺着对方的话头猜测，“那么请先把外衣脱下来，金斯莱卿。我会去检查一下设备——”

他的手指在半空中被按住，尤利乌斯从他的胸口爬了起来，没被遮住的一侧眼睛缓缓眯起了几分。“这里。”尤利乌斯说，牵着他的手指按向他自己的胸前，就在尤利乌斯起身之前所倚靠的位置，正是他的心口处，“热过头了，感觉好像有什么在……”

……燃烧着。

尤利乌斯没有确切地说出那个形容，亦或是他说了、但关键的字音没有越过乍起的一阵嗡鸣而传至朱雀的耳中。无论如何，他的唇形都准确无误地将它描绘了出来。窥破了表层的风平浪静，意外地触及了内里的本质。第七骑士猛地弹起身来，下意识地将他的身体推开，尤利乌斯也不恼，倒卧在座椅的靠背中抬起眼睛，重新勾勒起那副看似相当愉快的微笑。

“朱雀。”他低声说。他咀嚼着、品尝着这个名字，如同得到了新的心爱的玩物。他的嘴唇开合着，拼读出一个疑问。列车隆隆行入隧道，车厢内的视野变得昏暗一片，掩去了双方面上各自不同的心事。

——你在透过我而看着谁呢？

很痛。

是从何时开始的呢？和谈的场地被鲜血染红，人间炼狱又一次出现于眼前，漆黑的假面者向着心神被控制的皇女走去。假面裂开了，昔日的友人举枪相对，那个人在云层之上道出冰冷话语，铿锵有力得足以将仅剩的理智都击垮。然后ZERO死去了，就连鲁路修都不复存在了。是其中的哪一个节点呢？在最初还是最后？从其间的某一刻起，火焰开始燃烧了。

他曾知晓喜悦和悲伤，然后是遗憾和懊悔，然后是逐渐变质的爱欲，而今终于到了蚀骨的愤恨，其背后则是绝望的悲苦与哀鸣。在品尝到足够多也足够强烈的情感、自身也知晓了它们的滋味之后，他终于觉察到了火焰的存在。可是太多了，负压太重了，引爆那力量的既是分量过载的绝望，其结果便是它在苏醒的那一刻便脱离了他的主观控制。无法引流而出，无法武装自己，只能在身体的内侧熊熊燃烧，炙烤着、吞噬着他的心脏。

即便忍耐痛苦的能力强如枢木朱雀，烈火噬心的级别也足以将他击倒一回。那时他将自己与所有人都隔离开来，待在单独的房间里，将不似人声的嘶鸣用拳头堵塞住，浑浑噩噩地想着或许就这样烧作灰烬了也好。想要不被背叛太过困难了，想要爱一个人类也太痛了。还是说本来就是我做错了呢，他想。我从一开始就抱有错误的期待，从走上岔路的那一步起就不应再留在人世间的——即使我原本是想留在这里赎罪？

……那么，这就是降于我身的惩罚了吧。

事到如今是无法回头了，形势亦不容许他轻易抽身离去。他只能在煎熬中等候心脏真被烧毁的一刻到来，他一度以为那一刻已经来了，叫他不会再轻易被触动，也不会再被伤到一次。然后皇帝下了谏令，然后他知道了尤利乌斯·金斯莱的存在。火焰又出现了，微弱而执拗地在他的心房里继续燃烧。不再像之前那样痛了，不至于再叫他以为皮、肉与血都会被那令人窒息的高温给吞噬，然而它还存在，无法熄灭，叫他每看到那张脸一回，都会意识到自己的胸腔中除了灰烬还存放着别的东西。

结果竟然是你会感到焦渴吗，朱雀想。单纯是因为一个夏日的记忆被凝聚于此，还是我们两个之间存在的更深一层的牵绊让那火焰同样波及到你了呢。一个即将崩坏的人偶，与一簇濒临失控的炽炎，他们实质上的处境宛如在毁灭的边缘起舞。刀刃一旦切开在这个寒冬里凝结的冰层，就会让他们一齐坠入深渊。

然而他们注定是无法在这个寒冬里摆脱彼此的。他们抵达了圣彼得堡，在各路含义不同的目光注视下住进单独布置好的公馆中，放下厅堂周围厚重的帘幕，将一些秘密藏在黑暗里。尤利乌斯是在临到达目的地的一日前换回礼服的，自遮蔽视线的罩饰边垂下晶紫坠饰，肢端都拢入漆黑面料的严密包裹中，看上去比他作便服打扮时更像是个不祥的影子。他会摆出权杖换得臣服，会与人摆棋对弈，会在摒退来客后自顾自地和朱雀叨念。“能用的棋子都不够听话。”他说，“用起来不太顺手的话，就得适当地敲打一番了。”

他在厅堂的一角留着棋盘和高脚杯，他搜罗来以及别人送来的一些小玩意儿，色彩亮丽的摆件和装饰用的细剑，以及一个漂亮的笼子。外观漆成了银黑色，栏格间横过弧圆交错，宛如被荆棘攀爬而上。那对他来说也不过是一件可能会用上的藏品，假使他能以时下的身份攫取一场胜利、平平安安回到潘德拉贡，而皇帝安排给他的宅邸还保留在原处，他的夜莺还没有死去的话。那笼子静静地、空荡荡地吊挂在那里，又像是一个拙劣的陷阱或是令人生厌的玩笑。第七骑士将自己的目光收回了，垂落在身前的一小方地毯上。尤利乌斯嫌他不予回应，从座椅上起了身，足尖踏入他的视野范围内，叫他不得不抬头与其相对。

“你不发表一点你自己的见解吗，朱雀？”尤利乌斯问。

“你想怎么控制住他们呢？”朱雀反问道。与那个人的眼睛同色的晶紫坠饰摇晃着，折射出美丽的幽光。尤利乌斯勾起唇角，挨得与他很近，倾吐出的言辞几乎击打在他的嘴唇上。

“找到弱点进行击破就行了。”尤利乌斯呢喃道，“短时间内会显得有些不择手段，甚至不近人情……可是对于最后的胜果来说，一切都是值得的。”

他不是在制造圈套，朱雀意识到。他本身即是一个陷阱。铺设给自己，叫自己除了随行左右之外别无选择。哪怕是三番五次地想着若是能逃离就好了，哪怕那火焰只能叫自己感到痛苦焦灼，到头来还是不曾真正熄灭过。

之后是在一个深夜。

必然是在一个深夜，因为时下的第七骑士只有在独处时才敢稍加放松。在尤利乌斯的言行举止和存在本身叫他感到心力交瘁的时候，朱雀会允许自己在夜晚来临时变回鸟儿的形态歇息一番。就像能够短暂地卸下属于人类的担负，在有限的空间里舒展开翅翼飞行一阵，只要不再接触旁人，羽翼就不会读取到更多冗余的信息。之后祂会藏身在枕窝与被褥的交界处，安心地沉睡至凌晨来临之前，以这样的形态入眠的时候，祂遭受噩梦困扰的程度比扮作人类时要轻些。

事后想来，祂应该再谨慎些的。譬如尽管公馆内在夜间除祂以外只有尤利乌斯一人，最好还是仔细检查一下卧室的门锁再入睡，而不是在已经足够疲惫的情况下依然对自己的警觉性百分之百放心。被忽视的地方太多了，忘记上锁的门，白日里投向他的好奇眼神，不经意的一两句刺探，以及那个笼子——摆放在那里就像故意要叫谁留意到一般。于是在那个深夜，朱雀忽然从睡梦中惊醒了。祂先是看见月光，然后是一闪而过的幽深晶紫，坠饰与某个人的眼睛。

一个忽然出现的人类是不至于叫祂毫无反击之力的，但恰恰是特定的某个人会让祂措手不及。曾经用于抚摸祂的头颈、予祂以想要的爱抚的手指捉住了祂的身躯，像顽童对待抓获的雀鸟般用力攥紧，叫祂无法顺畅地伸展翅翼。祂的肢骨被挤压得隐隐作痛，连胸膛的剧烈起伏都被压覆住，但比起外在的粗暴举止，更叫祂无所适从的是此刻祂能毫无阻碍地感受到的、由羽翼传递而来的纯粹赏玩般的轻慢心绪。尤利乌斯脱去了外披，掌间与指尖的皮肤都压在祂的羽毛中，似乎丝毫不担心伤到祂一般漫不经心地用力、再用力，让祂胸膛中留存的一簇火愈燃愈旺，让祂不由得迸出一声凄厉嘶鸣。

“我似乎是，”祂听见那人说，“发现了你的弱点啊，枢木卿。”

他必然是看见了的，用眼睛亲自确认过、又持续观察加以验证，才会在得手的这一刻表现得笃定无比。爪与喙都还能用于反击，拼劲挣扎总能叫他吃些苦头，然而朱雀一点儿都没能提起抗争的劲头。祂是太过震惊了，纵使祂已经躲开过一粒子弹，也亲自面对了躲不过的言语中伤，实际感受到曾经眷恋过的体温变作锋刃般不留情的恶念时，需要承担的痛苦还是远远超出了界限。在那足以将祂的心脏击碎一次的窒息感中断时，朱雀才缓慢地意识到自己时下的处境。漂亮的、银黑的笼子，宛如由荆棘攀爬而成花纹在里侧看去更尖锐可怖些。祂栽倒在鸟笼底部，羽毛蓬乱，翅膀使不上力气，听得见咔哒一声脆响，是锁被扣拢的声音。尤利乌斯的指根处套着圈环，环上挂着一小把银钥。朱雀猛地向笼壁扑去、试图从缝隙中挤出头与喙的时候，他已经将锁匙和指节一并抽去了安全的距离上。

“好凶啊。”尤利乌斯感慨道。朱雀张嘴向他发出警示性的鸣叫，他后退了一步，站在合适观察全局的角度上抄起了手臂。“真奇怪，我竟然好像听得懂你在说什么。”尤利乌斯又说，随后状似无辜地一歪脑袋，“哎，你也负责替皇帝陛下关押我这么久了，虽说看守本身是无罪的，但像这样稍稍报复一下，陛下也不会特别怪罪我吧？”

他用一根手指轻轻点了一下鸟笼的顶端，叫悬吊着的小小监牢微微摇晃起来。朱雀不再发出叫声了，祂再挤不出多少足够清晰的声音了。祂的喉咙开始灼痛，从肺腑间一路延烧而上，吞噬了更多清晰神志与思考的能力。月光消失了，摇晃的紫晶也缓缓退至黑暗边缘，尤利乌斯向祂摆了摆手，好似是在同祂道别。

“毕竟这是为了叫棋子用起来更得心应手呢。”那个曾让祂倍感亲切、如今却叫祂痛苦万分的熟悉声音说，“如果我能确保最终的胜利，付出多少代价都是值得的。”

祂跌在笼底的横栏上，许是体内被灼烧的炙热感过于强烈了，导致自外侧贴体的金属冷得像冰。这不至于要了祂的命，更为可怖的火焰都没能叫祂死去——何况祂的灵魂还被那一道诅咒给拘束着、注定是无法轻易消散的了。换成是别人都不会叫祂这样束手无策，换成是任意真正不曾同祂亲近过的陌生人，祂应当都是能想到办法在被关入牢笼之前就挣离而去的。尤利乌斯离开了，公馆内再没有别人了，鸟儿的身体被抽空了余下的气力，连重新化身为人都再做不到，只得静悄悄地蜷缩在囚笼的底部，以为自己是陷入了活的噩梦。

这一夜余下的时间相当漫长。朱雀将脑袋埋在翅翼底下，昏昏沉沉间几度以为自己能设法变回人身了，即便是冒着被扭曲的金属枝条割得遍体鳞伤、乃至在逼仄的空间中伤及肢骨的风险，也比像这样被拘禁着要来得强。祂始终没能提起足够多的精力来，祂被更多魇想给困住了。向祂抓来的手指，扯落羽根，撕裂翅翼，叫祂跌落在鲜血浸出的泥沼里。远处传来孩童们的欢笑，回荡在山林间，被一阵风给席卷而去。祂不知自己惊醒了几回，又在连心性更为单纯的形态都无法摆脱的梦魇纠缠中昏厥过去。清晨时分姗姗来迟，足步声如钝重钟鸣，次次规律撞击在无比遥远的地方。

然后是在早十时，第七骑士缓缓撑开沉重的眼睑，意识到自己正躺在原本的床铺中，被褥下方的身躯一丝不挂，肩臂关节处活动起来不太得劲。这一日前线无事，亦没有突发的作战会议，留给他喘息的时间比平日更长。枢木朱雀缓缓滑下床沿时，有那么一瞬以为此前的记忆不过是些糟烂梦境的残影。直至他整装完毕，走入尤利乌斯惯常逗留的厅堂，发觉那个人正站在空荡荡的鸟笼边，手中把玩着一小根赤色的羽毛。

“你还能够在我面前放下戒备之心吗？”尤利乌斯说，用这番问话代替了“日安”，“只要撤去防备，就会被我找到破绽、握住弱点并加以利用，你是知道的吧？”

他侧过身来，叫朱雀能看清落在他手掌内侧的那把银钥。他是在专门展示它，翻过手腕让脸色逐渐阴沉下去的第七骑士看得一清二楚。你想做什么？朱雀想问。做到哪一步？是出于兴趣叫我屈服，还是在发泄你自己都不见得知晓根由的报复心？他说不出话，他只能听尤利乌斯继续发言。“全天无休地对身边的人保持警惕会给你带来多大的负担，我大概能够猜想到。尤其第七骑士还是名义上的战斗人员，你得确保自己的状态好到足以应付武力冲突级别的麻烦。”尤利乌斯说，“若是不想辜负陛下的期望，还是早点向我投降比较好。想要趁着自己能活动的时候把钥匙抢去也无妨，只要你稍加松懈，我都还有更多手段能用于对付你。”

那是特属于指挥者的从容。交涉，分析，胜券在握地进行威胁，面上还摆出一副漫不经心的模样。他从鸟笼边踱开步子，指间仍然捏着那根羽毛。一个弱点，这是他采用的说法。以及一个秘密。不择手段，不近人情，刻意选在防备最为薄弱的时候进行击破……一切都正如他本人所言。朱雀将眼睑垂下了些，努力忍耐着胸腔中的翻腾不适感，试图多为自己保留下几分颜面。

“对待自己的盟友也这般冷酷无情吗，金斯莱卿？”他低声问。他听见那个人笑了，这回是明白无误的嘲弄了。不是为了对他进行否决，而恰恰是认可了他的价值，并在理解的基础上施行了全部令他苦闷的作为。

“说什么呢，这可称不上是冷酷。”尤利乌斯这样说，“你看向我的眼神不是要无情得多吗，朱雀？——不过也是，你自己根本察觉不到呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

那副表情真是糟透了，尤利乌斯想。但真是太有趣了。

他保留下了一根赤色的羽毛，不足一指长，能够安置在掌心，成为了他的藏品中的一件。有时他会当着公馆中另一位住客的面细细赏玩它，从根部顺捋至舒开的末梢。相当漂亮，恐怕也珍稀得很。若非亲眼目睹过整个变化的过程、还反复确认过几回，尤利乌斯也不会相信一个按说是与自己同龄的名誉不列颠尼亚人还能变为这样的形态。说到底这事有些超出常理了，窥得其中一部分会叫人更想探究清楚全貌。那是一只相当漂亮的鸟，入冬后的羽毛蓬松厚实，安安静静歇在床铺当中时几乎蜷作一个软和的球形，握在手中时异常温暖。事实上，就连祂掉落下来的那一小片羽毛，都一直蕴藏着一缕微弱的暖意。

然而他能够碰到那鸟儿的机会并不多。祂不像那类由人饲养的乖顺玩物，会用歌声来讨人欢心，会用亲昵挨蹭来换取投食。在祂没有失去意识的情况下，唯有将祂捉住时得以短暂触碰，一旦关入笼子就不能再接近了，否则看祂那副竖起羽毛来的警备态势，再多动几下手指肯定会落得个满手血口的下场。有些可惜，尤利乌斯想。他瞥向他此行的看守与护卫，皇帝的眼目，古怪的异乡人——或许连人类都不是。皇帝陛下对此知情吗？他思索片刻后感到心头一阵烦闷，于是不再对当权者的决定进行怀疑。说到底，迄今为止枢木朱雀都没做过多少出格的事，也没有过明显失职的不佳表现。无论他在脸上摆出的表情多么拒人于千里之外，都没有影响到他在公务方面的尽职尽责。

那就是栓住你的锁链吗，尤利乌斯想。来自当权者的命令，以及某种近乎刻板的责任心。鸟儿会被关进笼子，拴上脚镣，困在里头无处可逃。即便如此，祂也还是不愿软化对待他的方式。

“你完全可以再与我亲近一点的。”尤利乌斯说。他看向那化为人类外观的异族，那双冷玉似的绿眼睛里仍然充斥着疏离的戒备。之前那一起略显粗暴的试探没有让朱雀的脾气变得更坏，只是让他的气色稍稍差了点。

“我看不出我必须那样做的理由。”他说。

“唔。”尤利乌斯含糊地应了一声，旋即理所当然地扬起头来，“因为我想要？”

“你该知道你不会事事都顺心。”朱雀回击道，“圣彼得堡地头的权贵们应该已经教会你这一点了。”

羽毛又竖起来了，尤利乌斯眯着眼想。他在脑海中勾勒出那只火红的鸟儿隔着笼子瞪视自己时的模样，不由得微微一笑。“大部分人起码在面上还是对我们很恭敬的呢。”他说，“何况跟我建立起良好关系这种事对你来说有利无害。”

“我不这样认为。”朱雀说。他将头脸偏向一旁，避开了尤利乌斯投向他的视线。他的表情动摇了，不再是一张冷淡而克制的假面，而隐约呈出几分细微的恼恨。尤利乌斯的眼睛不太好，但在适应了室内的昏暗光线之后，还是能敏锐地辨识出那张脸上每一点细枝末节的变化以及它们传递出的含义。像是一种直觉似的感应，他自己也不明其由来。围绕着枢木朱雀出现的异常事态有那样多，每多出一项就叫尤利乌斯所抱有的兴趣再加深一分。

“如果事情真如你所想，问题也不至于全出在我身上。”尤利乌斯缓声说，意有所指地看向对方的心口处，“你是知道的吧？”

要说他对枢木朱雀毫无怨言也不尽然。第七骑士的护卫工作做得让人挑不出毛病，人前不失礼数，也不惮于对一些挑衅行为进行直接有效的反击。然而这位年轻圆桌本身便是皇帝陛下布设的一道警戒线，和那柄被托付来的权杖一样，无时无刻不在提醒他行事小心、别折损了不列颠尼亚的威严，懈怠和失败都是不被允许的。细想下去似乎有些蹊跷，有时会引发他的头疼症，以及似是倒错了所属的时节一般的古怪干渴。朱雀会在这类场合下出现，总是会出现的，确保他不会发展到呼吸困难的地步。朱雀会站在一旁审视他哀泣不止的悲苦模样，在判断出他无法自行捱过来时再冷着脸走近他、帮助他吞下足够多的清水。捏住颌骨，倾倒杯沿，动作简洁、高效而有力。那副表情面具会在这种场合下显出更多的裂痕，或许只要再进一步、寻到一个合适的切入点就能将其粉碎。

“要怎样才能从你那里换来一个秘密呢？”尤利乌斯喃喃道。他刚刚缓过气来，后背还在冒汗，歪头枕在前来帮忙的第七骑士肩上。允许他在还虚弱时坐靠在怀中的年轻圆桌探了下他的前额，闻言而眉头一皱，撇下嘴角答道：

“别费劲了。”

“不喜欢你无法完全掌握的人？”尤利乌斯睁大眼睛，想让自己的视野变得更清晰些，“可你本来就无法掌握任何人，因为你没有下定决心。”

“你又知道什么？”朱雀嘶声道。他的胸口变得太热了，尤利乌斯能直接感觉得一清二楚。若说由玄异的生物化身为人的现象都是真实存在的，真要在心尖的位置上引燃一把火好似也不是异想天开。是单纯的愤怒呢，还是混杂了更为狂乱危险的成分呢。那与我所感受到的焦渴的实质是一致的吗，尤利乌斯想。陌生而熟悉，遥远而令人怀念，想要寻到出处却什么也记不起，只知道一切的根源都牵连在你身上。

“我知道你想要我，或至少是你能透过我看到的某个人。”尤利乌斯说。他抬起手掌，碰到朱雀的脸颊边侧，指尖顺着嘴唇下沿轻轻划过。“可你连承认这点都做不到。”

“不。”朱雀说。他的表情扭曲了一瞬，很快就垂下眼睑以进行掩饰。他话语中无法释怀的部分则是没能掩饰住的。“我所得到的已经太多了。”

一个互为表里的怪圈，这大抵就是他们时下的相处方式。

在边界上试探又让步，被困住的同时也掌握着对方的秘密。倘若他们之间的关系比现在更为缓和，或许能够互换更多信息，道出自身的弱点并指望另一方能帮自己保护好那容易被心怀歹意者击破的地方。你的本质是什么？你扮作人类的目的又是怎样的？是从何时开始的、又曾向多少人坦白过？尤利乌斯本该问出这些，然而他的疑窦被压制得很浅，好像他无法认真地对发生在自己周围的异常事态进行质疑。于是只剩下好奇心和刨根究底的欲望，过于热切也过于执着。

那个漂亮的鸟笼派上用场的次数不止一回。头一次只是尝试，第二次才是正题。朱雀的警觉性似乎根本没能提升多少，要么是他轻视了尤利乌斯的发言分量，要么是他索性放弃了在这方面多加抗争，要么是他出于某种缘由已经足够心力交瘁了——哪怕是在他不需要出战、也不需要充当要挟别人的砝码的日子里。第二次得手不比上一回困难多少，那鸟儿以一副浑浑噩噩的模样被捏着翅膀关进牢笼，在锁头扣上的一刻才彻底清醒过来，待在笼子底部抖动着被弄乱的羽毛。这回祂没再发出警示性的叫声，也没有发出那种像被生生剖开了胸膛一般的凄厉嘶鸣。祂隔着笼子与始作俑者相望，没过多久就耷拉下脑袋，显得过于无精打采。祂没有费劲折腾到整个笼子都被弄得摇来晃去，也没有试图隔着金属栏格抓咬靠近笼子的人，这给尤利乌斯留出了站在祂近前进行观察的机会。

祂的羽毛层的确很是蓬松，翅翼边缘渐深的色彩叠出分明的层次感，因被逮来的过程不那么和平、有几簇毛明显歪倒了。在尤利乌斯观察毛层看起来更为柔软、颜色也更鲜亮的胸腹部时，他发现眼前的鸟儿正在发抖。祂不多叫唤上一声，要么是放弃了进行无谓的交流，要么是已经连声音都发不出来了。尤利乌斯试着伸出手指去叩动金属栅栏，被关在里头的朱雀只是将脑袋埋得更低，几乎藏在了翅膀底下，良久才发出一小声短而弱的啾鸣。

祂在晚些时昏睡了过去。这回尤利乌斯没有等候到翌日才将祂放出来，而是在摇晃了几下笼子、确认祂没那么容易醒来之后就小心地打开了锁扣，将祂拾到自己的掌心。这只奇异的鸟儿从躯体到羽毛尖端都暖烘烘的，即使困在睡梦中，胸膛也起伏得太过剧烈了。祂始终在微微发抖，隔绝于梦境之外的人类体温也无法将祂安抚下来。尤利乌斯出神地望了祂许久，不知道祂为何只在此时显得脆弱无比，亦不知道自己何以被允许窥见这一面。

说是“允许”其实并不准确，他知道朱雀很大程度上只是拿他毫无办法。他将睡梦中也无法获得安宁的鸟儿送回第七骑士原本的房间，用手指替祂梳理了一下被弄乱的羽毛，困惑于自己到底是想将祂捧在掌心亲吻还是将祂弄痛。或许二者之间没有那么分明的界线。人类对异己的族群总会抱有这样的态度吗？因为贪婪而想要占为己有，想要多加呵护又想要知晓它们痛苦的模样。你又是如何看待我的呢？他思索着，久久没能得到一个确切的答案。

他回去独自入睡，在时针摆过六之后才又回到第七骑士的房间。圣彼得堡正被一个漫长的寒冬覆盖着，白昼短暂，日出太迟，尤利乌斯抵达朱雀的床沿时，天色还暗得与夜晚无异。昏沉不醒的鸟儿不知何时变回了人形，大半身躯都拱进了被褥下方，头、肩和一半胸膛则暴露在外。他的手臂搁在身侧，眉心微微蹙着，身体倒是不再发抖了。他的卷发末梢松软地散在枕面上，尤利乌斯伸出手去，用指背轻轻碰了一下他的发鬓。不像羽毛那样连末端都在发热，触感也不尽相同，但亦是软而厚实的。尤利乌斯没来得及抽回手，本该睡着的枢木朱雀忽然微微偏过头，如同依赖于某种寻求温度的本能而行动，主动挨蹭上了他的指节，口中漏出微弱模糊的梦呓：

“……鲁路修……”

那简单的几个音节对他而言相当陌生，听上去是个人名，叫人想要深究又找不到头绪。尤利乌斯张了张嘴，想问那是谁、那个人在哪里，朱雀又将脸挨过来了一些，柔软唇角碰到了他的指甲。朱雀呼出的气流很热，胸膛起伏的幅度也不像寻常睡梦中的人。那小股小股的气流烫到了他的指尖，沿着他的肢骨一路烧灼而上，叫那无法消解的焦渴感又一次苏醒了过来。尤利乌斯仓皇后退，甚至不敢再伸手替对方整理一下被褥。他赶在自己还没失去自主行动能力时逃开了，躲回自己的房间，栽倒在床尾喘息不止。他想这一定与枢木朱雀有关，干渴源于高热的幻影，幻影必然是某些心念的映射，倘若无法从既有的记忆中找出答案，除去紧紧抓住当下之外就再无办法了。

第三次又是在两日后，截至他将鸟儿关进笼子时都平安无事，然而尤利乌斯忽视了一件事。若说枢木朱雀真实的形貌是那样的非人之物，想要祂能近乎完美地扮演人类的角色，就必然意味着祂需要观察、剖析并习得人类的行为模式。所以祂在与人相处时获得长进一点儿都不奇怪，会吃亏一两次并不意味着下回还是如此。

于是在尤利乌斯将看似已经昏睡过去的鸟儿拿出笼子、打算捧在手上搓弄一番时，祂忽然睁开眼睛，在他收紧的指节上用力啄了一下。尤利乌斯吃痛松手，红色的小鸟顺利地摆脱了他的手指圈禁，跌在不远处的地毯上重新现出人类的外观。祂变作的年轻人脸色很糟，还是一副困倦昏沉的样子，似乎在假装熟睡的期间积攒起来的一点儿气力只够完成这么一次反袭。他瘫坐在地，一丝不挂，手掌支在身后撑住一部分重心，嘴唇边沾上了一小抹血迹。

“——我警告你，”他的嗓音嘶哑而凶狠，“再有下一次就……”

尤利乌斯缓慢地将视线落点从他的嘴唇上挪回自己的手指上，那里多出了一个伤口，足够深、且渗着血。他感到一点儿似曾相识的苦闷，压过了伤口本身带来的痛感。他想你应该亲吻它，而不是像这样为我制造疼痛。他不知道自己为何会这样想，也无法开口道出这般无理取闹的要求。他缓缓倾下身去，困惑地看回到朱雀不断张合的嘴唇，以及随之颤动的一点殷红色泽。会痛，他想，但假如这就是你愿意予我触碰的方式。

他碰到坚硬鸟喙化作的嘴唇，从上面尝到他自己的血。起初这不能称为一个吻，只有浅到近乎畏缩的摩挲。然后那股逐渐叫人熟悉的干渴感又涌了上来，它的根因就在眼前，是他想要拥有的、会从他指间逃走的美丽之物。他开始尝试深入掠取，让他们的唇、齿与舌都挤碰在一起，从对方口中夺来一部分津液，如汲取清泉般吞咽下去缓解喉咙里的焦枯。他的视野又变得模糊不清，但他隐约看见那张表情面具在自己前方开裂了，依次漏出诧异、轻蔑、怜悯和更为复杂的成分。给我，尤利乌斯小声抽噎道。他昏昏然跌倒在那个赤裸的男人的怀中，被坚实的臂膀兜住了后腰。他使劲眨动眼睑，以为自己看见了明亮的、金色的火焰，在那双一贯冷淡的眼睛里点燃了。

“……哈。”

他听见朱雀发出短促而干哑的笑声，他感受到抱住自己的手臂变得更为有力。有什么正在苏生，被压制到极限后反弹得高涨了起来。片刻之前看上去还很虚弱的人形的怪物揽住他，向他倾下身，让他的腰背悬在地面上方，近在咫尺的体躯散发着令人生畏的热度。“我的忍耐总是有限度的。”朱雀沉声道，低缓陈述间不乏警示之意，“再这样下去，我可是真的会忍不住烧毁一些东西的啊。”

“那就来吧。”尤利乌斯说。他还睁着眼，却几乎什么也看不清了，唯有那跳曜着的、仿佛能吞噬灵魂的金焰还存在于他的视野里，印刻在他的意识中。来吧，他想。倘若你能做到的话。挣断锁链，打碎用以伪装的面具，展现出你无法熄灭的欲望，将我焚毁。他不该在此时此地身陷疯狂，他的使命未尽，胜利果实还未被攫取到手。然而根植于灵魂的冲动是无法被轻易排解的，他认清了。他敞开怀抱迎接它。

全部、全部、全部都是你的过错，他贴近朱雀耳语道。第七骑士扯开他的衣襟，掐握他的腰胯，在他的膝骨内侧与腿根处留下指印，将撕裂般的疼痛和快意一并填入他，暴戾得像是火焰本身。尤利乌斯在喘息间放声大笑，又混入了断断续续的哭音。他想他是可以被这样满足的，也可能永远无法真正被满足了。他能切实感受到向自己灌注而来的愤怒与悲哀，似乎想要铭刻在他的灵魂上、也想要借此机会将某些沉睡着的事物唤醒更多。然而他始终在欲海中沉浮着，迟迟触摸不到真实的壁障，深入下去只得一片虚无。

他醒来时还是在自己的床上，窗帘令人安心地紧紧拢在一起。天色还未转亮，帘幕缝隙间也见不到半点光纹，尤利乌斯在适应了昏暗室内的可见度之后眨了下眼睛，意识到他的眼罩被褪下了。他的一条胳膊搭在另一具温热身体的躯干上，他在被褥下方将它抽回一半，而后便抬起手掌，抚摸了一下与他一同入眠的年轻骑士的面颊边缘。

“又是这种表情啊。”尤利乌斯说。他从极近处凝视着那双眼睛，火焰消失了，它们在几乎无光的室内看上去灰暗一片。眼瞳的主人应该已经醒了好一阵了，闻言而抽动了一下唇角，开口应答时声音中既无困倦的哑音，也再找不见那濒临爆发的凶厉迹象了。

“我不明白你的意思。”朱雀这样说。

“看上去冷得吓人，但只是在让自己保持镇静。”尤利乌斯说。他眯起双眼，视野的一侧比另一侧更暗，但他知道对方将那副看似疏离防备实则满是漏洞的表情给黏合回去了。“你是不想再度失控吗？因为你总会做出一些让自己后悔的举动？”

朱雀忽然动了，伸手挡在他不能见物的左眼前方。尤利乌斯安静地感受了一会儿盖在眼睑上的手掌内侧的温度，现在已经不再异常得吓人了。他吁出一口气，以为自己弄懂了什么，出于直觉，出于有限视角下的武断推论。“无论怎样做你都会后悔的。”他轻声说，“因为你对人着迷的方式就是恨之入骨。”

“我不想那样定义。”朱雀低声回答，“别再说疯话了。”

“我们的处境还不够疯狂吗？”尤利乌斯问。他重新将眼睑撑开，眼睫柔软地刷过对方掌心的皮肤。“你若想烧毁什么，朱雀，那就去做吧——哪怕被人怨恨，遭人唾弃，叫人们都将你视作死亡的象征……因为时下的世界就是这样了。”他在言语间细细发笑，“反正也不可能让自己的手上不沾血，倒不如与人尽情厮杀一番再将胜利夺来。”

“我从来就不想投身于斗争。”朱雀说。这番发言出于真心实意，尤利乌斯听得出来。他觉得好笑，又不知怎地有些伤感。他捧起对方的脸颊，如对待需要安抚的饲物般轻缓地摩挲过颧骨与耳鬓。

“这由不得你，是不是？”他喃喃道，“你看，虽然我握着权杖，武器可都还是留在你的手上。”


	7. Chapter 7

“那是什么？”C.C.问，“你之前在哪被割伤了？”

她总是会留意到一些无关紧要的小细节，也不知道该说是敏锐还是喜欢给人找麻烦。鲁路修低下头，在右手食指上找到她所指的那道小伤疤。巴别塔内外都是一片混乱，他应该尽快回到需要他的地方去，为屡遭打压的黑色骑士团重振士气，向公众宣告ZERO的回归，而不该在这种地方多费口舌。然而他看到那一小道疤痕时心头一揪，忍不住用拇指压上去、多摩挲了它一下。

“被鸟啄的，大概。”他低声说，“好像比我以为的要深一些。”

伤口已经愈合了，余留下的痕迹正在慢慢变淡，再过些时日或许就不那么显眼了。它消失的速度可能有点太慢了，要么是因为太深，要么是出于别的一些非自然因素——就比如说制造它的家伙。当然不会是那只被放走的麻雀，也不会是他隐约记得的一只被关在潘德拉贡的夜莺。这样想来，他的手指碰过那么多鸟儿，大都缘分很浅，唯有一个是最为特别的。

在他原本的意识被解放出来、一切都重归正轨之后，属于尤利乌斯·金斯莱的那部分记忆变得相当遥远。倒不是说鲁路修很快就记不清过去的那个冬天里发生的事情了，只是他试图将意识沉浸回去时有些缺乏实感，仿佛是在阅览别人的经历，悲喜都不全是他自己的。最能令他感同身受的是出现在尤利乌斯身上的古怪病灶发作时的体验，尤利乌斯不会知晓它真正的含义，只会一股脑归罪于扰乱人心神的枢木朱雀，鲁路修却是知道的。夏天的含义，感到干渴的理由，以及他靠近朱雀时隐约察觉到存在的那团火焰。他和枢木朱雀的牵绊远比表面上看起来更深，C.C.在言语间暗示过几次，来到人间的灵物与特定的人类之间总会建立起某种联系。形似契约，叫他们无法轻易摆脱彼此，若不是他们已经走向对立，应该是一道颇为浪漫而甜蜜的纽带。

时下却变得更像是诅咒了，鲁路修想。不论是令人不知所措的高热，还是难以消失的伤疤。他安抚下罗洛，他回到学校，在自己的房间独自入梦，在黑暗深处看见一双眼睛。燃烧着火焰，绝望地瞪视而来，好像想就这样注视着自己被杀死。普通的人类是那样容易死去，一柄利器，一粒子弹，一双扼住咽喉的手，都能招致一场无声无息的破灭。然而险些令他窒息的掐握松开了，火焰也变得暗淡了。到头来那非人的灵物还是无法狠下心来将他们一并逼入真正的绝境里。

相较而言，同样窥见了那个冬天的零碎边角的另一人就好摆布多了。罗洛·兰佩路基是那种会在面对情感牌时心生动摇的类型，相当天真，但在时下也是必要的助力。在他被收服之后，他给出了不少有用的情报，其中自然有一部分与第七骑士有关。枢木朱雀会定期与身在阿什弗德的监视者们进行联络，似乎只要多出一个异常讯号就会不管不顾地赶回来。如若真是那样，鲁路修还得提前想些应对策略，毕竟能不能用谎话骗过那个“进入圆桌骑士团的名誉不列颠尼亚人”是一回事，能否在近距离接触时逃过那只灵鸟的羽毛探知就是另一回事了。

他没能拟定出行之有效的对策，枢木朱雀也一直没有重新出现在阿什弗德。被调配来应对11区乱象的是第三骑士和第六骑士，名义上不过是来体验生活，实际上多少给ZERO的行动添了些阻碍。所以鲁路修也没能真正松口气，还得分神找人打探枢木朱雀本尊的动向。是在某一方战场上吗？因为领受了皇帝的命令，因为此前遭遇了失败而需要将功补过，结果连ZERO复出的消息都无法让他抽出身来？

然后是在一个大雨倾盆的周末，暂时还躲在学校里的ZERO正身处理完了一起远程连线会议，摘下耳机后听着响亮雨声放弃了外出，并依照此前的良好习惯将该妥善藏好的东西都藏了起来。罗洛需要去处理一些例行汇报，依照他的说法至少得留到深夜或第二天。鲁路修正准备稍微放松一下，独自悠闲地混完余下的难能可贵的休息时间，就听得“咚”的一声闷响砸在了自己的窗玻璃上。

鲁路修诧异地看了眼窗户。玻璃没给砸裂，应该不是什么特别危险的玩意儿。他随后想到会不会是有人临时冒雨来找自己并觉得敲窗比打电话要快，遂起身走向窗沿，往外一看没在楼下看到人影。他又迷惑地看了眼不远处的树杈，依然一无所获，在准备收回目光前才瞥见一小抹深红色，湿漉漉地趴在窗台一角不太起眼的地方，一动不动且一声不吭。

鲁路修原以为自己不是那种手比大脑快的人，但现在看来他在有些时候也不是事事都思考万全才采取行动。他在意识到那东西是什么的一瞬立即卷起衣袖并打开窗，把淋得透湿以至于看上去有些滑稽的红色小鸟给抓了进来。鸟儿没精打采地叫了一小声，抬起脑袋迷迷瞪瞪地看了他一眼，明显是被刚才那一下撞得不轻。“怎么搞的？！”鲁路修反过来瞪着祂，“没看见玻璃吗？你也真是——”

朱雀又轻轻叫了几声，这回听上去有些委屈。祂把翅膀拢在脑袋边，似乎是在因为冷而抖不停。鲁路修顿下话头，一时间还错以为自己是在面对一个会因为委屈而憋红眼眶的小孩。话说回来，朱雀的羽毛湿得像整只鸟都被按在水里泡了一道，哭没哭都很难看出来。一旦恢复了思考能力，鲁路修就开始觉得哪儿都不对劲了。堂堂第七骑士不在欧洲战线上待着，跑来撞自己的窗户是想做什么？还冒着大雨飞过来待在自己的卧室里哭鼻子？来真的？

然而他自个儿琢磨不出什么来，只得探手过去又戳了戳鸟儿的翅膀。“——没事吧？没发烧吧？”鲁路修试探着问，“我是觉得你这体质没那么容易病，但是……”他确实感觉到一点不同寻常的迹象，比如说那只鸟儿的体温太高了，虽然不太像是那种虚弱的病热。他将手伸过去之后，朱雀忽然动了，祂摇摇晃晃地站起身，顶开他的指尖，一头钻进他的掌心里，把因为羽毛湿透而整个儿小了一圈的身躯给藏了起来。

“……过来，我带你去洗个澡。”鲁路修叹了口气，放弃了在对方还一身湿的情况下就向着祂刨根究底，“虽然我觉得你不会感冒，老这么一身雨也不像样。”

他相当熟练地翻过手掌，把抖个不停的鸟儿抄在手中捧好了，带着祂往浴室的方向去。直至他把这位身形暂时很小的不速之客放到浴缸里、退开几步远示意自己没有过度干涉的意图，朱雀也没有丝毫变回人形的意思。鲁路修皱起眉头，走回浴缸边看了一眼恹恹地蹲在底部的小鸟，也不是说他就特别期待祂在自己眼前变回一个裸着身子坐在浴缸里的年轻男性，虽然他承认那幅画面应该会很养眼——扯偏了。“你还好吗？”鲁路修姑且问了一句。这回朱雀叫都没叫一声，脑袋向前一点，整只鸟都趴下了。

鲁路修拿祂没辙，只好又把祂从浴缸里接了出来，放回到面池里堵上了下水塞。他调试好水温，用手掌舀水替祂将全身都浇了一道，然后将祂放在细细水柱的下方，注视着祂缓慢地扑打起翅膀来。“你不该在欧洲吗？怎么突然回来了？”鲁路修在这时才继续冲着祂发问，“招呼也不打一声，我都没做好招待你的准备呢。”

朱雀从他的手掌上蹦了下去，栽进水位渐高的面池里，又扑了几下翅膀。祂总算开始配合地清洗自己，鲁路修想了想还是放弃了往水里加普通人用的沐浴露，他感觉不太合适，又觉得自己替一只不能以常理而论的鸟操心太多实在有点没必要。“还有，你应该走正门进来，用脚走，而不是扑着翅膀一头撞在我的窗户上。”他在朱雀自顾自地拍打水面的时候板着脸说，用食指尖戳了一下祂的脑袋，“你回来这趟是为了做什么？军令调配？检查汇报？总不会是专程跑回来见我的吧。”朱雀依然不出声，仰头望了他一眼之后便用喙梳理起了翅膀。

祂的身体依然很热，在洗过一道热水澡之后体温既没有降下来一些也没升得更高。但是在鲁路修将祂端回面台一角、用干净软和的毛巾替祂进行简单擦拭的时候，他觉得祂好像没有之前那么萎靡不振了。毛巾之后是吹风机，朱雀在柔和的暖风下闭着眼，让气流顺过全身的羽毛，祂的羽毛被吹得外廓不断变形，逐渐变回鲜艳色泽与蓬松柔软的模样。整个过程中祂依然很安静，不再发出先前那样委委屈屈的轻声鸣叫，也不发出平日里在被抚摸时会发出的那类更为快乐的、柔和的啁啾声。

“你是不打算跟我说话吗？”鲁路修问。

不仅一直维持着这副不会吐露人言的样子，就连鸟鸣都吝于多给出几声。当然了，鲁路修能够从那些高低不同的鸣叫中判别出祂想传达的意思，从小时候起便是如此。或许是从一个用于道歉的亲吻开始，或许还要比那更早，总之是在他们之间那朦朦胧胧的牵绊被建立起来的时候。一个属于孩子的纯洁亲吻能让“被神鸟选定的人类”这一概念变得清晰再被固定下来吗？他不知道。

鲁路修放任思绪飘飞了一会儿，回过神来时朱雀依然很是安静。他关掉了吹风，指尖顺滑过鸟儿的后背。“算了。反正你也不是头一次这么做了。”鲁路修咕哝道，随后稍微放大了音量，“需要我给你准备一个空房间吗？还是暂时用我的床就好？”朱雀没有发声，扑扑翅膀蹦到了他屈起的指节上。鲁路修犹豫了片刻，将祂举到面前，看着祂冲自己歪过脑袋。他用指腹戳了几下祂胸腹部蓬起的软毛，又忍不住用鼻尖挨蹭了一下。鸟儿总算提起声音叫了一声，用翅膀轻轻打了下他的额头。

很柔软，也很热。心脏的跳动太明显了。鲁路修暗自进行了评判，慢慢放下了祂所落脚的那只手，过程中用嘴唇也磨蹭了一下祂的胸口。他感觉到鸟儿的体躯中传来一阵细小颤栗，但祂没有加以抗议，由得鲁路修将祂带走了。

在把从窗户进来的非正式访客安置在枕头和被褥间之后，鲁路修目睹祂很快陷入了睡眠状态，整身放松成一个略扁的椭球形，呼吸也变得平稳悠长。再之后鲁路修觉得一直盯着一只睡觉的鸟看有点傻，遂悄悄溜出了房间，去处理一周以来积攒下来的各路打扫和清洗任务。大约一小时后他才回到楼上卧室，推开门便看见一面背影立在靠窗的那一侧床沿。鲁路修对着那头蓬乱的褐发皱了下眉，不知道自己是松了口气，还是因为接下来可能终于要进入正题了而更为紧张。

“终于肯露出脸来了？”他开口道，“需要我借你几件备用的衣服吗？”

朱雀依然没有应声，也没有回过头来，就那么呆坐着、望着打满雨点的玻璃出神。鲁路修边庆幸他没有乱翻屋子边绕过床尾靠近他，目光不太有分寸地从他的后颈到埋没在被褥间的股沟下段扫了一遭。“罗洛不会回来吃晚饭。”鲁路修继续说，“正好你也用不着跟他解释为什么你会忽然出现了。那么，你想吃点什么吗？”

他的脚步停在床尾，没有太过接近，以免对方忽然出现情绪失控之类的毛病。说到底他还拿捏不准第七骑士会对自己采取怎样的态度，鸟儿会比较容易安抚下来，化成的人类就不见得是这样了。他还在苦恼于自己没来得及做好万全准备，朱雀就已经从床沿站起身。赤裸着，没有丝毫掩饰，就这样转过身，让人看到了那对原本叠在他身前的手臂。

“……鲁路修。”他轻声说。

自手肘处往下，他的整条小臂都消失了，取而代之的是鸟翼尖端的形状，自肢体上伸展出长而色深的翎羽。就在短短数秒间，原本位于手肘处的拼接过渡的痕迹随着他的自然呼吸而飞速上移，一路攀爬至肩，叫他的整条手臂都化为巨大的翅翼。鲁路修怔住了，下意识地张开嘴发出诧异的单音。他对上朱雀的眼睛，看上去还是寻常的绿色，只是在瞳孔中隐约跳曜着一点儿明亮光彩。只需要这么一点，就能为眼前的存在整身形象都添上几许奇诡的特质，叫人记起他诚然是非人的异类。鲁路修一时间还没能将下巴抬回原位，朱雀已经将他的反应都收归眼中，咬了下嘴唇后垂下了眼睑。

“吓到了吗。”朱雀说，声音有些苦涩，“看上去像个怪物？”

“我没有这么说。”鲁路修回过神来。他没有后退，而是迈步走得更近。他站到朱雀身前时反而是对方瑟缩了一下，将脸扭向了一旁没有看他。

“我或许真的快变成怪物了呢。”朱雀低声道。

“我会更乐意把这个过程称为‘蜕变’。”鲁路修说，“我确实被吓到了，但只是因为有点突然。什么时候开始的？”

“有一阵子了。”朱雀答道。鲁路修伸出手去按住他的肩膀时，他又咬了一下嘴唇。“不是完全不可控的，集中精神的话还是能变回人类的手臂。”

“那就还好。”鲁路修说，“看样子是你的力量开始觉醒了，这不是件好事吗？”

他说得坦然，他抚摸那双比小鸟的形态大得多的翅膀时的手头动作也是如此。虽说有点出乎意料，也不过是在面对未知的事物面貌时的正常反应，他并不至于感到害怕或厌恶。即使以常人的审美观来看，朱雀这副模样和丑陋畸形的概念也挨不上多少关系，肩头以下的皮肤自然地镀上翎羽，延展出的肢体形状宽阔有力，羽毛排布的方式与渐变的色泽都令人惊艳。抛开一点儿对实质上的敌方所属力量的增长的担心，鲁路修自认没什么面对不了的。所以即使朱雀依然能够以羽毛来接收他的情绪，至少在此时此刻，他也不需要多退缩几分。

然而朱雀似乎没有被他的宽缓态度给安慰到。朱雀过了好一阵才愿意转回头来看他，嘴唇抖动了两下，面部被一层奇怪的哀伤所覆盖了。为什么？鲁路修有些困惑。是你自己无法接受变成这副模样的自己吗？他轻轻握住对方左翼的根部，朱雀的肩膀一颤，将双眼闭上了。

“我本来以为……”朱雀缓慢地说，声音低得有点难以辨识，“……我的使命不是这样的。”

“这和使命有什么关系？”鲁路修扬起眉毛。朱雀晃了下脑袋，唇角扯起歪斜苦笑，眼睫也轻轻抖动了一下。

“因为所有这些变化，”他说，“这些成长茁壮的力量——觉醒的场合都不怎么愉快。”

他将翅膀拢过来的时候依然闭着眼，鲁路修犹豫了一下，还是稳住了脚下没有后退，留在原地任他拉近了两具躯体之间的距离。朱雀的羽毛散发出烘干过的好闻气味，翅翼内侧干燥而暖和，将阴雨天带来的湿冷感驱散了不少。鲁路修试着移动手掌，让仍然搭在对方上肢根部的手指贴着翎羽抚摸而过，朱雀的呼吸变得急促了几分，忽然又踏前一步，将头埋在了他的肩窝里。这应该是一系列示好的动作，然而朱雀短促地笑了一声，听上去相当苦闷。

“我本来以为，留在能让自己感到安心的地方就好了。”他低声说，“人类的感情还真是不如我想的那么单纯呢。”

他靠得太近了，鲁路修看不见他的脸，如此一来倒是更容易回想起此前他在面对尤利乌斯时绷在面容上的生硬表情。为了不露出破绽，为了保护自己，实质上是不知道该如何是好。结果他似乎没能将幻想破灭后的余烬悉数转化为怨恨，对于鲁路修来说应当是件好事，对于他自己来说就未必了。“如果我不能成为寄托愿望的存在，就会成为武器。”朱雀继续说，“不能带来福祉，就会带来灾厄。我一直是这么认为的。现在看来，我的命运好像已经被注定了啊。”

他是真的感到了忧虑和困惑，鲁路修察觉得到。明明你才是能探知人类情绪的一方，鲁路修无奈地想，为什么到了这种时候还会把你自己的情绪直观地展现给我呢。他张开手臂，小心地抱住朱雀的后背，指尖扣着几寸还未披上羽毛的皮肤。“说什么蠢话呢。”然后他驳斥道，“如果你真的是故事书里那种需要爱的滋养才能成长的小精灵，既然你也知道了人类的感情一向不会特别单纯，被感情哺养而成的命运自然也不是那么简单就能一概而论的。”

他们都默契地回避了一些东西，譬如说枢木朱雀会生出这些疑虑的理由，譬如说这次突然来访的理由。不得解释，也最好别直述出来。就像他们触碰彼此的方式，贴得足够近却还谨慎地保持着分寸。朱雀沉默了一会儿，随后又哼出一声闷笑。“或许你是对的吧。”他轻声说，“我好像开始明白了。”

他的胸口比翅膀内侧更热，鲁路修不确定那种温度对他毫无负面影响。朱雀没有谈论那里的异常，他抬起头，用嘴唇蹭了一下鲁路修的唇角，比起一个心不在焉的吻更接近于以非人之物的立场来传达依恋。他又踏前了一步，扑着鲁路修一起倒在了床铺上，鲁路修抬手去摸他的侧颌，朱雀忽然低下头，将嘴唇贴在了鲁路修的手掌边缘。

“手指。”他说。

“什么？”鲁路修问，待到朱雀进一步挪动嘴唇、轻轻擦过他食指上的疤痕时才意会过来，“喔。没事的，已经不疼了。”

“对不起。”朱雀又说。鲁路修眨了下眼，想起这伤口的由来是时下的自己不应知晓的。他便调用起一部分无害的困惑，并不是伪造的，只是小心地调换了这份情绪的真实含义。

“为什么这么说？”他这样问。

他确实会为这句道歉而感到困惑。不是因为他记不得事情的经过，而恰恰是因为他记得。再三被粗暴地捉进笼子的鸟儿完全是在正当反击，错压根不在祂那一方，且他们之间既成事实的矛盾和伤害都那样多，就算还保留了一份对往昔的眷恋，也不该轻易道出示弱的话语。他将这份困惑模糊了理由，只让流于表面的那部分被接触自己皮肤的翎羽所探知到。朱雀没再回话，没就他的有所保留发表评论，亦没有贴上那一小道伤疤更为仔细地吮吻，只是在雨声中安静依偎着选定之人的身躯，好像这就是此行全部的意义了。


	8. Chapter 8

“ZERO在中华联邦出现的那一次，你和阿妮娅都在场吧？”

在一头撞上鲁路修的房间的窗玻璃之前，还在好好用脚走路且好好穿着衣服的第七骑士和他的一位圆桌同僚在总督府碰了一次头。他这次回来得匆忙，能待的时间也不长，并没有事前就将行程公开，因而基诺在被他逮个正着时还一脸惊诧。当然了，只要按时服从军事调配，空出一点时间来去到哪对于一名圆桌骑士来说都不算胡闹。所以基诺没惊讶太久，很快就回过神来就他这次行程的目的进行询问，碰了个软钉子后耸了耸肩，顺畅地接过了他抛出的问题。“你是想知道什么细节吗？”基诺反问他，“从劫持天子到内部叛乱，再到不列颠尼亚放弃联姻并撤出现场，事情经过应该已经有内部报告存档了。你找不到路径的话，我可以发给你一份。”

“详细报告是从被打断的婚礼开始记录的，之后的事我都知道个大概。”朱雀说。他在飞回东京的航班上仔细阅读过一遍了，然而能从报告书里得到的信息毕竟还是不如直接询问亲历者来得多。“报告里提到ZERO在前一天的宴会上露面了一次，但没有造成实质性的麻烦。”他皱起眉头，“我不认为ZERO会专程现身做一次无用的表演只为了让人提高警惕，所以我想知道那天具体发生了什么。”

报告书将整个事变过程中黑色骑士团一方的作战方案和ZERO引导出的形势变化都记载得很详细，从整体方略上看，躲在面具后头的那一位和前一个年头里引导叛乱局势的应当是同一人。但朱雀还不能完全确信这点，也不能在所有人都证明鲁路修还好端端留在阿什弗德的情况下判断那个ZERO已经恢复了记忆。他需要知道更多，有必要的话也许得亲自去确认一番。基诺挑起一侧眉毛，似乎是对他的关注点感到有些意外，但还是耐心地为他进行了解答。

“他主动约战修奈泽尔殿下来着。”基诺说，“事情发展到后面的时候，现场稍微有点混乱，不过确实没造成什么实际性的麻烦。你要是想听的话，我可以给你复述一下。”

抛开会不时加入过于丰富的表情和动作显得有些吵这点，基诺还算是个不错的叙述者，很好地为他还原了ZERO从现身到邀人入局到与修奈泽尔在棋盘上交锋再到情绪失控的妮娜冲出来乱搅和一通的全过程。朱雀在听完之后陷入了沉默，关于ZERO前一日出现所欲为何的疑惑倒是得到了解释，八成是想预先就挫挫在场的不列颠尼亚皇室成员，能够正面击败修奈泽尔更是再好不过，哪怕依照修奈泽尔的意思、落败了就摘下面具来，如果真是他所知道的那个ZERO，也能借此机会用他那份蛊惑人心的力量控制住全场。他本该从这方面入手去考虑这究竟符不符合鲁路修的行事作风与目的性，然而他用力拧了下眉毛，关注点不受控制地飘去了别的地方。

“……等我理一理。”他说，“我记得我应该是不在场的吧？”

“显然。”

“他确实说了如果他获胜就得把我交给他？”

“转送给合众国日本方面的代表当礼物。”基诺复述道，边搭上他的肩膀边抬起另一侧手指，“对了，我记得那好像是你的表妹吧？”

“修奈泽尔殿下还同意了？”朱雀感到自己的太阳穴一阵突突跳动。基诺更加用力地勾了一下他的肩膀，让他维持站直的姿势都有些困难。

“结果来说也没有输嘛，”基诺说，“虽然没看到ZERO的真面目是有点可惜。”

“我甚至不在现场啊？！”朱雀大声控诉道，“就算是没有生效的口头约定也得尊重一下当事人的意愿吧？！”

而且这算公开处刑吧？这肯定算公开处刑吧？他在抱怨完之后没忍住一巴掌拍上了自己的前额，然后滑下几寸来捂住了脸。“你和ZERO之间是不是有什么过节？”在他唉声叹气好一会儿之后，基诺才追问道。朱雀把手掌挪开了，近距离对上那双好奇眨巴着的蓝眼睛，感到气不打一处来。

“废话。”他没好气道，“你又不是不知道我是怎么被提拔进圆桌骑士团的。”

他打听完想知道的信息后就回去了临时安排给自己的房间，关上门时还余怒未消，觉得能干出这种混账事来的除了鲁路修也没法作第二人想，就算不是鲁路修本人坐在那里下棋，背后也一定有鲁路修的指使。然而他又没法多抱怨什么，毕竟这还真不关他的真实面貌什么事，历来在政治场上被拿来交易的活人都不算少，第七骑士也不过是一个比较重要的筹码罢了。他在房间了兜了几圈步子，感觉自己的头发根都炸了起来，回头仔细一看才发现沿途落了几根红色羽毛。数目不多，但在这种时候出现本身就是问题。朱雀望着那几根羽毛愣了片刻，摸了摸自己的后脑勺，仿佛被浇了桶冰水般迅速冷静下来，回过身去将它们一一拾起了。

他当然不是在担心多掉几根毛就会掉秃——他觉得自己距离需要操心这个问题的程度之间还差着相当长的一段距离。可是羽毛不该在这种情况下出现，不该在他化作人类形态的时候出现。情况似乎变得比他决定登上前来东京的航班时更严重了，他将捡回来的羽毛小心地藏回私人行李中，关上箱盖的一刻忽然感到一阵疲惫涌上心头，就这样倏忽收缩了身形，变作能够自由飞行的模样，却拢起翅膀藏在了落下的衣物堆里。直到窗外传来淅淅沥沥的雨声，心情苦闷不已的鸟儿才抬起脑袋，被湿冷发闷的天气逼得失去了最后一点自控能力，腾身飞起越过窗扇缝隙而撞进了雨幕。

他只在鲁路修的卧室里待了半个白天加一个夜晚，翌日清晨房间的主人醒来之前，他就悄无声息地离开了。往后鲁路修也没有主动联络他，一切又回到了这次会面发生之前的状态，第七骑士在皇帝命他前去的战场上拼杀、试图弥补自己此前的失误，而鲁路修·兰佩路基继续待在阿什弗德当一个不太遵守规章制度的好学生。ZERO的消息还在持续不断地传来，鲁路修那边毫无异常的监视报告也是。朱雀挂断通讯，回到能够独处的角落，将手套扯下，查看自己手背上浮起的粗糙鳞纹。

越来越多了，越来越频繁了。力量的成长、形态的自然蜕变对他而言应当都不是坏事，然而他恐惧于这份成长是在他奔波于不同战场的过程中得到催化的。他是注定要伴着诅咒一道投身于战争吗？他是无法迎得祝福而只能散布灾祸吗？是从哪里开始出错了，是他所体验到的情感吗？叫他学会憎恨、将他逼至绝望的，本该由他去爱的特定的某个人，迄今为止都无法割舍下，反倒在一步又一步牵引他去往更加无法转圜的末路。

“怎么又来了？”鲁路修问，“你就不能以更加温和的方式进屋吗？”

第二次拜会发生得依然很突然。跨越数个时区，不经提前招呼，直接落在窗台上用鸟喙笃笃敲了敲窗。这次外边没有落雨，不经招呼就前来的访客也没有直接撞上玻璃，开窗的时候还是比上一回要体面多了。既然没有太过狼狈，也不需要来一次彻头彻尾的抚顺和清理。朱雀自个儿从鲁路修打开的窗户缝里蹦了进去，轻巧地落下地面，再站起身时已经是寻常的人形了。

“如果你不在，我还可以假装没来过一样直接飞走。”他说，“比起敲门却没人应，这样做还是要好一些的。”

“说什么傻话，我还能去哪呢。”鲁路修笑得轻松而自然，“除非你非要挑在上课的时候登门拜访，那我确实不会待在卧室里。”

朱雀眯起眼来看他，鲁路修叠着手臂，看上去为这套说辞相当自信。避开他们不该轻易去触碰的部分，挑选一种确实无害也谈不上错的说法。因为不能算是谎言，哪怕探知情绪也没法直接指出弊病，只能说是有所隐瞒。谁又没有几件隐瞒于旁人的事呢？“谁知道呢。”片刻之后朱雀耸了下肩膀，决定暂时顺着对方的意思把话接下去，“你总是会因为这样那样的理由不定期缺勤吧？出去赌钱之类的？”

“你该提前打电话过来。”鲁路修板着脸说，把抱在身前的手臂松开了。他检查过窗户，又把窗帘拢好，然后转向自己的衣柜，似乎想从里头找出几件能暂时供朱雀披在身上的东西。他当然有理由感到困扰，哪怕他没有什么不能公之于众的课外活动，需要不定期接待意料之外的访客也会让人恼火的，这点人际交往方面的常识朱雀还是有的。偶尔一次还好说，次数再增多迟早会让人失去耐心。朱雀沉默了一小会儿，然后长长吁出一口气。

“我尽量。”他低声说，“但你要知道，有的时候我不会刻意去做计划。我只是……想见你了，就这样飞过来了。”

鲁路修从衣柜前头直起身，臂弯里搭着一件看上去很软和的白色睡袍。他的表情变得有些不可捉摸，像是想要发笑又想要反驳，混着一点不以为然却又有几分相信这说法是真的。他将睡袍丢在床尾，因为朱雀已经在放松下肩膀时变成了不那么方便穿上衣服的样子：整条手臂都化为巨大的翅翼，连着肩膀后方和脖颈附近都有一部分盖上了羽毛。他的足掌开始变形，整段小腿都覆上了深色的粗糙鳞纹。应当是正常觉醒的形体，却更像是混入了异质。他以这副姿态走近鲁路修，跪倒在审视着自己的人类足边。鲁路修在床沿坐下了，朱雀便歪过肩膀，让身体向对方的膝腿边倾斜而去。鲁路修伸手抚摸他的头发，从棕褐色的卷发到它们与颈后羽根的交界处，传递来一些迟疑和困惑。不含畏惧，但成分还是很复杂。

“有的时候我真怀疑……”

鲁路修低低叹了一声，听上去苦恼而无可奈何。朱雀将双眼阖拢，搂住他的小腿，将脸埋在他的膝弯之间。你在怀疑什么？我是跟你一样学会了说谎，还是真的到现在还保持着对你的眷恋，而这样做实在是太过天真也太愚蠢了？我是专程来试探你的，还是真的想跟你重归于好？朱雀没法从触感中获知更为精细具体的答案，他只能辨识出鲁路修对待自己的态度。友好，克制，不含恶意，但有所保留。鲁路修在情绪控制上一定做得更好，至少能够妥善地藏起尖锐如毒蛇獠牙的那部分恨意。至少是在这么一时半刻里。

“……你可以打电话给我。”鲁路修转换了话头，“我知道堂堂第七骑士有多忙碌，你不是非得专程绕过小半个地球来见我的。”

“半夜把你吵起来让你听着我哭吗？”朱雀问他。

“为什么你认为自己一定是要哭了才会想跟我说话？”鲁路修反问道。

因为我没有别的办法了，朱雀想。我没法干脆点将你放下，我的职责和我的心都不允许我那样做。余留下的火焰即使不会将我烧毁，也会叫我感到痛。若是那种疼痛变得让我难以忍受了，除去向你本人倾诉也没有别的纾解方法了。

鲁路修握住他的上肢根部，试图把他从地上拉起来。朱雀摆动了一下翅膀，轻巧地挣脱了，向后跌去而坐在了地板上。他用翅翼将自己的身体包裹起来，低头将半张脸都埋在翎羽间。“我可以分辨出你是不是在说谎。”他低声说。

“嗯，我知道。”鲁路修回答。

“不打算告诉我吗？”朱雀抬起眼睛，“有什么是你正在瞒着我的。”

“……比如说我前段时间好像在异性人际关系的处理上惹出了不少乱子？”鲁路修眨了下眼，看上去有些心虚地摸了下鼻子，“你会为这种事情生气吗？”

鲁路修大概还是在装傻，但依然算不上是在说谎。朱雀为此而有些生气，他从地板上跳起来，向鲁路修扑过去，挂在他的肩膀上冲着他的侧脖子咬了下去。“哎哟。”鲁路修惨叫了一声，伸手拦在朱雀的额头前方推了一把，“你是鸟又不是狗。”朱雀松开嘴，他咬得不算太狠，但临松口前还用力嘬了一下，足够在靠近衣领的部分留下一小圈牙印和一小块更难褪去的瘀斑，恐怕稍不留神就会被人目击到。

“那我是应该做点鸟应该做的事来表达我的生气吗？”然后他问，“比如说现在马上跟你交配？”

鲁路修对他的双关笑话皱了下鼻子，但看上去没有打算面红耳赤训斥他的意思。“老实说，你要是完全不打算这么做才比较奇怪。”鲁路修说，“你是真的会在普通的人际关系问题这方面感到嫉妒吗？其实是不必要的，因为你的存在本来就不同于常人，从一开始就是和任何人都不一样的。”

“普通的人类会比较好吗？”朱雀将头抬起了一些，蹭着鲁路修的鼻尖问。他让膝盖挤进鲁路修的两腿间，支撑在床铺边缘，并拢起翅膀将鲁路修也一并裹住。鲁路修没有抱怨地喊热，但还是不赞同地对着他晃了下脑袋。

“我没这么说。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。他没有感受到排斥之意，他只是感受到保留与回避。他从对方的眼里看见自己逐渐异化的形貌，然后他垂下眼睑不再去看了。“……我是在问我自己。”

ZERO大概不能算是普通的人类。普通人会在那类玩弄人心的力量面前败下阵来，被胜利者支配，屈膝臣服或落得更为悲惨的下场。然而倘若注定要走向毁灭，从一开始就放弃抵抗、沉溺于服从命令的麻木感中应该还要来得更轻松些。

朱雀依然不在鲁路修的房间里多留。最多一夜他就回到第七骑士应该在的地方，汇报工作或将自己关在提供给圆桌骑士的宽敞房间里，以为自己不过是被放进了更大些的笼子。他依然能感到灼烧感，从心房中涌出，逐渐沿着自己的血与骨向外淌流，叫他的身体发生进一步的异变。每一寸发生变化的皮肤都仿佛是被生生焚毁的，每一根多出现的翎羽都在将烧毁的废墟刺穿，这个过程似乎无法以更为温和的过程完成。他不知道这是否属于正常的成长阶段，亦不知道自己胸腔中贮存的情感究竟起到了怎样的作用。他依然奔波在战场上，为了杀戮而非拯救，收获的也只有哀嚎与憎恶。然后他会再度想起鲁路修，他想起ZERO碎裂的面具，额前淌下的血，被他扼住咽喉时一瞬间展露出的脆弱。他能够让那个人感受到恐惧和悲伤，还有无助和疼痛——正如那个人对他所做的。

所以如果说，朱雀想，这才是人类会体验到的感情。

不是基于理想虚构出来的、温柔舒适而纯粹的事物，而是如尖刀般的痛楚，剖开胸口、贯穿心脏，然后燃烧起暖和得足以将自我吞噬的火焰来。就像你所说的那样，他想，命运的方向不能一概而论，人类的感情也是如此。所以如果这痛苦是真实的，与它裹杂在一起的眷恋同样也是真实的，而这就是我们能够用于表达爱情的方式。

……那么，我大概是很爱你的吧。

“之前你为什么生气成那样？”基诺问过他一次。

“我感到生气的理由和我最初拒绝加入ZERO的阵营的理由是一致的。”朱雀回答说，“他是在想当然地利用他想要利用的筹码。”

“我以为你会谈论正误。”基诺说，“而他这样做应该也不算错。”

“我知道。我开始意识到了。”朱雀说，“被他视为可供利用的棋子，这件事本身也不算坏吧。”

他似乎只是把基诺弄得更加困惑了，但他自己也没有想得很明白。只是稍微想想就知道了，从鲁路修的角度来看，对待枢木朱雀的态度一定也没法单纯到哪去。鲁路修能够将许多感情糅杂在一块儿，最终都服务于他的应做之事。可是只要那感情本身不是虚假的，只要他本人还愿意多倾注来一些注意力，哪怕有些独断，好歹也是出于他的本愿。

说到底，身为原本就连人类都不是的异族，“想要获得平凡而温柔的爱意”这种愿望确实太奢侈了。

第三次赶回东京仍然是在不曾有过事前告知的情况下行动的。鸟儿落在窗棂上叩了叩，被窗帘遮挡的玻璃后方久久没有应答。半小时后第七骑士用双脚行走在阿什弗德范围内，以常人的方式叩开门扇，并在门打开后的数秒内就判定出前来迎接的人并不是他所认得的那个鲁路修·兰佩路基。我可以分辨出你是不是在说谎，朱雀想。而当你连存在本身都是虚假的，就连辨识的过程都省去了。

这样想来，时间也差不多了。无论归来的ZERO铺设了怎样宏大的布局，最终想要达成怎样的目的，在黑色骑士团的行动已经进展到某一步之后，单单一个第七骑士能够造成的阻碍都应当已经不值一提了。倘若决意要与皇帝对阵，其他人都会沦为不甚重要的旁观者。朱雀回到总督府时感到一阵气闷，他在自己的房间里闷了一阵，放弃了将掉落的羽毛收整好而是直接将它们丢出窗外，然后决定去档案室消磨一会时间。不到一刻钟他就被迫赶回了原地，因为有人报告说窗外的花圃烧了起来，所幸火势不大，很快就被发现并扑灭了，遭灾的范围控制在一排早开的绣球花里。警卫询问他对此是否有头绪时，朱雀摇了摇头又犹疑地点了点，还来不及想出个借口来搪塞，娜娜莉的轮椅就出现了在房间门口。

“我听说这里起了火。”现任总督说，“希望这不是一起蓄意袭击。”

“抱歉，是一场事故。”朱雀低声应道，“我会多加注意。”

他向窗外看了一眼，大致是羽毛落下的方向这会儿焦黑一片，一部分土层被高压水枪冲得翻卷起来，还混着植物枯死的根茎。“你应该不抽烟吧？”娜娜莉问他。朱雀收回视线，向着那双闭拢不能视物的眼睛苦笑了一下。

“显然不是烟头的问题。”他说。

年轻的皇女歪着头稍作思索，挥手叫警卫退下了。“朱雀，”然后她小声叫他，脸上浮起一抹担忧，“是出了什么事吗？你的声音听上去……很害怕。”毕竟差点引发了火灾嘛，他想这么回答。用上相对轻松的口吻淡化事态的严重性，就好像确实只是不慎掉落了带着火星的烟蒂，受一次批评教育就算完——不是这样。开始失去控制了，已经是进行时了。他一个字也说不出来，喉咙里一阵紧缩，这才缓慢地意识到她说的没错。他确实是在害怕。

“朱雀。”娜娜莉又唤了他一声，“你还好吗？”

她控制轮椅上前，抬起手来好像想与他的手掌相握。毫无坏心，过于温柔，然而敏锐得足够将他的心事剖开一部分。她的姿态有一秒叫他想起她的兄长，挂着看似温和无害的微笑，精心挑选着能够袒露给他的真相，让似真似假的情绪从指尖处传递而来，叫已经在进行的燃烧愈演愈烈。

他低下头，从那只手面前逃开了。


	9. Chapter 9

截至夜晚的大战来临前，鲁路修原以为最糟糕的发展不过是枢木朱雀又一次把他出卖给了帝国高层。意料之外，情理之中，反正这也不是他头一次被卖了，气愤归气愤，咒骂归咒骂，他对一个仍然是帝国圆桌的家伙没法从立场上进行谴责，只能恼恨于自己的天真。这样想来，他们面对面相谈的时候，朱雀没有像以往他们发生争执时那样直接变成一只团起来还不到巴掌大的鸟、原地起飞并扑过来用喙和爪子袭击他的头发，而是选择用脚踩他的脑袋——没准是因为朱雀知道周围埋伏着一堆人，不想暴露真身也不想在暴露真身之后被一干警卫围在后头紧急从地上捡衣服穿。那场景光是想象一下就让人觉得尴尬。

当然了，也可能是因为喙和爪子的杀伤力太小了。鲁路修没有对这个问题刨根究底，他以为自己在短时间内都不会再和朱雀有进一步的交流了。毕竟就算朱雀采取怎样的行动都在他可以理解的范围内，他被二度背叛且被气得够呛也既成事实，而他的脾气其实不算太好。当晚他们在东京上方鏖战，形势变得紧急，所有人都有些失去理智。在这样的情形下，只需要一点小小的差错，就会让事情往最坏的方向发展。

他早该预见到这点的。

所以“芙蕾雅”被引爆了，前线交战的军队、城区的建筑与不计其数的无辜民众都一道灰飞烟灭。所以他失去了娜娜莉，这一件事就足以将他击垮，然后他又失去了更多。及至他踏上通天的阶梯预备面对自己的父亲时，他觉得自己应当是孤身一人了，身后除去服从于Geass的傀儡军之外再没有其它援手。

然后有两个身影出现了，总归不算太迟。

压缩在短短数日内的密集变化叫鲁路修有些喘不过气，直到那两个已经脱离常人范畴的存在、他的父亲与母亲都在神明的净化下消匿无踪之后，他才稍微恢复了思考能力。形势可谓是再恶劣不过了，黑色骑士团无法继续成为他的后盾，而一个失去了现任君主的不列颠尼亚几乎可以称得上是修奈泽尔的囊中物。即使不去考虑更为长远的形势，眼下的矛盾也很难摆平。亲手发射了那枚战略级武器的第七骑士本尊就站在他眼前，手持长剑，声称要同他确认些什么。

口头上说着确认，看上去就是要做个了断的意思。他们之间互相纠缠的地方太多了，恩怨都很难辨清，爱恨亦是如此。鲁路修自己也有需要确认的事，比如理应被保护好的娜娜莉是否还有一线生机，然后他又想起，倘若娜娜莉真的殒命于那炽热的光里，也不过是在因此而死的万千性命上多增添了一条。

事到如今他甚至兴不起怪罪对方的意思。他很清楚悲剧的根源并不始于枢木朱雀，在战场上生死一线的关头，枢木朱雀多半只是遵从了“活下去”的命令。看吧，鲁路修想，我甚至不是头一次经历这类阴差阳错的事故了，结果依然没能避免它的发生。他望着眼前的那柄剑，以为自己会在对方眼中看见更为尖锐的愤怒。“打算在这里杀了我吗？”他对着眼前的武器问。朱雀将剑举在空中，久久没有向他劈砍而来，倒是慢慢转换了持剑的角度，变得比起打算攻击更像是在自卫。

“那是我想请你对我来做的事。”朱雀说。

“别说蠢话了。”鲁路修冷声道。朱雀的表情不太好看，他的剑又转过一个角度，不再像是自卫了，反而像是想要将剑柄交托到另一方的手上。

“很可惜，我有一多半是认真的。”朱雀沉声道，“我就快要失控了。活下去也只能带来灾厄，比起造成更多恶果再来后悔，倒不如提早结束来得直接。”

他当然不是在开玩笑，他只是在犯傻。从很早的时候起，那非人的灵物化成的人形就在某些方面固执得要命了，甚至不惮于在某些时刻悲叹着命运而走向绝路。他的眼睛里已经在跳曜着非人的色彩，明亮而炽热的金焰将他的神情衬得沉重而决绝。肯定了我关于迈向明日的态度，却宁可让自己的命途断绝在这里吗。鲁路修感到有些可笑又有些可悲，他伸出一根手指搭在对方的剑刃侧边，隔着手套抚过光滑的金属层，指尖贴在上头轻轻叩了一下。“剩下的一小半呢？”

“就这么死去又太容易了。”朱雀说，“连我自己都觉得太容易了。”

那柄长剑几乎是在向他自己的脖颈倾斜而去了，但它一直没有真正落下。鲁路修用更多手指捏住了剑刃，即便他知道双方在力量对抗的级别上完全不对等，他也多少使了些力。“如果你知道死亡的分量，它就不会是容易的。”他反驳道。朱雀向上仰首，眼睑几度开合后缓缓闭紧了。

“我现在大概比之前多背负了成千上万倍的人命，那样庞大的怨恨和诅咒是我不可能抹除掉的。”朱雀说，“我当然知道死亡的分量，只是我自身的灵魂对比那样的数量级来说……实在太轻了。”

他吁出一口气，像是在说你知道的、你应该知道的。闭眼捂耳落到人间的灵物，打从一开始就逃不过炼狱与自造的苦难。普通的人类会轻易被这样的负荷压垮，比常人更强韧的灵魂也不见得能坚持多久，而若是依赖于精神和情感而成长的鸟儿——或许是时候被折断翅翼坠落于深渊了。鲁路修张了张嘴，觉得自己理应出言开解几句，又觉得怎样的安慰都不是此时的朱雀所需要的。“然后呢？”他在思索无果后问道，“如果我在这里对你放任不管，你会落得怎样的结局呢？”

朱雀慢慢低下头来，让视线回到几乎与鲁路修平齐的高度上，再睁开双眼时几乎整片虹膜都被渲染成了明亮的金白色。他的嘴唇颤动了几下，像是想要倾诉，像是想要道别，像是什么也说不出了、只能徒劳地拼凑出一个熟悉的名字。他真正发出声来已经是在火焰开始燃烧的时候，它们从他的手、足、眼眶与心口的位置同时升腾而起，几次呼吸的工夫就燎遍了整身。那柄长剑当啷一下掉落在地，原本的持剑者连连后退，让那恐怖的高热不至于波及到另一人身上。他踉跄着退到某一步时忽然跌倒了，跪坐在地时还维持着人类的形态，从抱紧的手臂到扭曲的面容都呈出生动而鲜明的痛苦。先是表层的衣物，象征旧皇权的纹样从他身上褪去了、让他恢复作纯然赤裸的模样；然后是皮肤，出现了裂纹与碳化般的焦黑痕迹。他在熊熊燃烧的烈焰中垂下头颅，几乎是佝偻着脊背，用颤抖的哑音发出恳求：

“……不要、靠近我。”

现在想来，一切都不是毫无征兆。

有什么在燃烧着，从他们向着彼此举起枪来的那一日起，或更早以前就开始了。对于人类而言可能只是一个比喻，对于本质形同半神的灵物而言则必然意味着更多。如今他不像是要完成蜕变，更像是会在这焚体的火焰中丧失形躯和性命。鲁路修怔怔站立了片刻，回过神来便猛地转头看向另一位坐地旁观的在场者。“C.C.！”他焦急吼道，“你不是见多识广的魔女吗，有什么办法能——”

“很抱歉，不能。”他得到的回答相当无情，“我所听过或亲眼见过的故事几乎全是悲剧，就算有一两个例外，也不像你们这样经历了大把的苦难和折磨。换句话说，你们早就偏离能平安无事获得幸福的道路了，现在想要补救也太迟了。”

不老不死的魔女抬起头来，眼瞳中映出那团火焰，神情看上去平淡而略显悲悯，仿佛在说这一切都是早已注定的。她在很久以前就给出过警示，他还记得，然而他那时尚有自信不会引导出最糟的走向，此刻才成倍地感到恼火。“你是在叫我放弃吗？”鲁路修咬牙道。C.C.低叹了一声，将自己的膝盖抱得更紧了些。

“谁知道呢。”她说，“迄今为止你都冒出多少疯狂的念头了，指不定这次也能以你自己的方式找到一条不那么糟的道路——也有可能是最糟的道路，但是一旦决定了要采取对应的行动，在某些方面又格外见效。”

她依然看着那团火焰。说不上是冷酷无情，只是在看着她注定无法介入的一项事态。她的神情和话语隐约让鲁路修想到了什么，他握着那点儿灵光，命令自己冷静下来。她过去还说过些什么？建立牵绊的方式，留于人间的理由——如果说仅有关联者才能将故事继续编写下去……

他深吸了一口气，重新看向那团火，向着它迈了一步。仍被困在火中的人形摇了摇头，他的身体被焚烧碳化的速度很慢，迄今还能辨识出完整的体貌，这过程的延缓或许带来了出现转机的可能性，但也会让他遭到的折磨平添无数倍。“不要靠近我。”朱雀说，“我已经不可能获得拯救了。如果你想多为我做些什么，就用上那把剑吧。如果你不愿杀死我的话，让我留在这里等待自己的终末就好。我不知道这会耗费多久，也许直到身体被燃尽了，灵魂也没法得到解脱……你不需要看到这些。”

他的声音听上去空洞而嘶哑，他将手臂松开，展开的手指变得如同焦枯的断枝。他始终没有抬起头，因而鲁路修无法看清他此刻的容貌。是变得有如厉鬼般骇人了呢，还是同样变得干枯、叫人能一眼看清骨骼的形状了呢。鲁路修又迈了一步，火焰的形状也随之抖动了一下。“为什么呢？”鲁路修问，“如果这就是你的末路，我还是很愿意在一旁见证的。”

但是用上剑是个不错的主意，他想。不是为了斩杀，而是为了完成一个仪式。不是在此时，也许要等到更为合适的场合。有关于奉献与忠诚，看上去与挂上背叛恶名的骑士相差甚远，然而只要枢木朱雀依然保留着骑士之名——他听见那团火焰中发出惨笑，不过片刻又平息下去，变作一句低哑的：

“你该离开。”

“想要离开的是你。”鲁路修厉声道，“到了现在还让我跟你撇清关系？别开玩笑了。”

他想枢木朱雀同样是会说谎的，至少是会隐瞒自己真实的心事。比如说迟迟不愿进行告解，比如说在想要寻求安抚时反而将人推开。然而他没有立场去怪罪，有多少欺瞒的背后都牵连着他们双方之间真挚而扭曲的纽带，他是最不可能置身事外的一人。想到这里时他忽然明白了些什么，他跨步走至朱雀身前，向着覆在那具人形躯体上的烈焰伸出了手。

“鲁路修，不要——！”

他听见惊慌的呼喊声，他看见朱雀抬起头，似乎想要继续后退以及时避开他的触抚，但显然失败了。他将手掌放到对方的冠顶上，手套与衣袖都燎着了一部分，无声无息化为灰烬——但再没有更进一步的损伤了，甚至没有延烧至其余的衣料。鲁路修能感到从掌心扩散开的烫热，有一些痛，可是远远达不到会将他真正灼伤的级别。他低下头，看向那双完全被金白色占据的眼睛，它们的下方是布满焦黑裂纹的面容，以及呈现其上的惊愕神情。鲁路修倒是不感到意外，他感到这印证了一些一直以来都存在的猜想。“果然是这样啊。”他叹息道，“因为燃烧你的火焰从一开始就是由我给予的。”

“但……”

朱雀低声嚅嗫着，他的喉音沙哑得厉害，好像很难再说出更长也更连贯的语句了。在察觉到鲁路修几乎安然无恙之后，他不再向后躲，安静地回看过来，由人审视他面目全非的模样。鲁路修将手掌覆在火焰之间，缓慢而温和地抚摸着他的头发。“它们会让你感到痛吗？”他问。朱雀哽出一声哑音，没有再继续掩饰。

“是的。”

“你会为此而恨我吗？”

“……是的。”

“很好。”鲁路修沉声说，“记住这种感觉吧，这就是人类会给予你的生命的形态。这就是你能拥有的最接近爱的情感了。”

火焰中的人形勉强牵起唇角，定然是将这番话语视作宣判、将焚身视作刑罚了。他一个字都没再说，他张开嘴时只能发出连人言都算不上的破碎声息。他的胸口处有一团格外明亮的焰心，如寻常人类的心脏般跃动着，同时向外散布着力量与死亡。如果真要对他放任不管，结局应当会如他自己所说。

“但是这不是结局。”鲁路修又说，“我可是胆大妄为到连神明都敢号令，怎么会在你身上让自己的命令失效呢。”

首先要在人间找到寄托，扎下根茎，汲取到赖以生存和成长的养分。然后要懂得人间的悲喜，从而知晓力量的本质，并以想要的方式去加以约束。如果在习得一切后仍然无法调驯它们，那么便是本应予祂引导的人类的责任。道理浅显易懂，只是他在认清这点的过程中耗费的时间太长了。

可是对于没有前例借鉴的人来说，我应该已经做得足够好了，鲁路修想。或者足够糟，但事到如今也没有别的出路。他的掌心覆着火焰，仿佛有一缕炽热钻入了他的身躯，顺着血液流淌至他的心脉间，为他印下了相似的痛感。他想这是理所当然的，因为打从一开始就不是仅需要由某一方去承担全部的过错。“你是开始无法忍受了吧，你自身的灵魂不足以负荷那样庞大的诅咒吧——既然如此，就在这里与我订立契约吧。”他说，“现在、此刻，发誓你的灵魂、你的性命、你这灾厄的火焰，一切的一切都会为我所用——因为你连罪孽都是我所赐予的，也无需再独自承担这一切了。”

火焰的边廓开始波动，不似人类的金瞳怔怔望着他，依然映不出他的身影，但明显有了凝聚而来的重心，会为他所牵动。鲁路修深吸了一口气，让灼热的风充溢了他的肺腑。他不感到焦渴了，他的心绪异常平定，因他知晓了盈满心房的事物的实质。那是确实为他所有的、与毁灭无异的爱意，无法变得如最为美好的纯真情感一般洁白无瑕。恰恰是这样的人心成为了鸟儿栖息的枝梢。

“倘若你注定沦为祸乱的象征，会让诅咒而非祝福降临于世，那么到我身边来吧。”他说，“因为我要将整个错误而陈旧的世界都焚毁，直至崭新的秩序来临时，我们都会成为葬身其中的影子。如果我这样说的话，枢木朱雀——你愿意直到最后都与我同行吗？”

回应他的是一片漫长的沉默。

然后是火。侵吞了那伤痕累累的身躯，融化了皮、肉与骨，叫他触手可及的只剩一片灼热的虚无——然后它被驯化了。光芒开始聚拢，重新凝缩为可辨识的形貌，长颈与流线型的身躯，以及燃烧着的巨大翅翼。从光焰中出现了赤色的神鸟，卷过全身的余火收拢作艳丽的翎羽，冠首轻轻贴着他的掌心。鲁路修稍微挪动了手掌，从落手处起从上至下抚摸了几次头颈间软和柔滑的羽毛，祂便发出长而悦耳的啼鸣，又蓦然腾身而起扑了他满怀，将宽阔的翅翼拢在他的肩头。

“谢谢。”鲁路修轻声说。他张开手臂，抱住那完成蜕变的生灵的身躯。祂垂下头颅，前额轻轻与他相贴，眼眶中忽然溢出了似血似火的眼泪。

故事是从这里开始延续下去的。

尽管它的撰写者觉得到底是已经接近尾声了，无论如何都谈不上是步入正轨——属于他的故事是这样，会在某处戛然而止，完成全部的使命后合上最后一页。属于觉醒的神鸟的篇章就是另一回事了。

他在人前介绍说这是枢木朱雀，我的骑士。“零”代表了独一无二，高于一切既有的准则，源起于虚无也会归于虚无。他的骑士在正式受封的一日躬身垂下头颈，叫他用长剑点过肩头，而后抬头与他相望，瞳孔深处蕴藏着一点金芒。火焰不曾消失，只是为他所有也为他所用了。用人类的嘴唇亲吻他，用燃烧的羽翼摒退敢于冲撞他的威胁。力量本身是怎样分作好与坏的呢？还是说这只取决于一颗心上承担的是诅咒还是祝福？年轻的第九十九任皇帝解去披挂走向花园，在门廊边撞见了依然一副闲散模样的魔女。她向外望着庭园中的喷泉，一小团朱色的小鸟在石制的边缘上溜达着。有些颜色更为普通的鸟雀落到祂身边，吱吱喳喳地叫唤，祂从它们之间离开，飞去了一旁的花圃上。

“人类的愿望能做到哪一步呢？”鲁路修随着她一道看了一会儿，然后问她。C.C.哼笑了一声，抄起一侧手臂握住了另一侧手肘。

“我建议你还是别奢望太多为好。”她说，“如果到了最后，你的愿望无法完全实现，我也不会奇怪的。”

“没关系。”鲁路修说，“只要朱雀能明白我的意图，就不会轻易让我的心血白费。”

“你还真是自信得可怕。”

“尽管谴责我吧。”他耸起肩膀，“骂我狂妄的声音已经足够多了，也不在乎再多你这么几句。”

他在魔女的嗤笑声中步向露天的花园。鸟儿在玫瑰丛边睡着了，避开了所有的尖刺，唯有一片掉落的花瓣恰好盖在祂身上。鲁路修弯腰将祂捧回手中，拂去了那一小抹瑰丽的殷红，听祂在睡梦中发出微弱柔软的鸣叫声，细如贴耳呢喃，听上去幸福而脆弱。

鲁路修将祂捧至面前，小心而珍重地亲吻过折叠的背翼。他想我总归是想要守护好我所珍视的一切，哪怕需要竭尽全力，哪怕交付出的代价是你最不愿接受的那一类。

但你会活下去，承载着你所想要的希望而活下去，所以这样就好。


	10. Chapter 10

“我希望你意识到，”鲁路修说，“现在已经是夏天了，这样会很热。”

天亮得很早。年轻的皇帝睁开眼睛时，外头的光已经从没有完全拉拢的窗帘里漏进了大半间卧室。他的额发被汗湿了一点，他试着抽动了一下胳膊，随后翻起眼睑来给出一个微恼的瞪视。展开翅膀扑在他身上的朱雀不满地咕哝了一声，实际发出来的是短促的鸣叫。祂将过于宽阔的翅翼收拢回来，一并收回了在这个形态下最为灵敏的羽毛，让那些能从对方身上接收到的无防备的信赖感不再像温水一般暖洋洋地浸泡过全身。祂缩回更为灵活的小鸟模样，让鲁路修从被盖了全身的闷热感中解脱出来，然后钻在他脖子附近一阵挨蹭蹦跶。鲁路修被祂逗笑了，拢住祂的身躯一通揉搓，把祂的羽毛弄得乱七八糟。

亚瑟在这个时候忽然出现，发出一声尖利的“喵嗷”向着床头扑了过来。好在鲁路修及时推住它的脑门，阻止了一起抓鸟惨案的发生。这只在皇宫里来去自如但显然一点都不心怀感恩的猫忿忿不平地甩了甩尾巴，盘在床头柜上对着缩到鲁路修身体另一侧的小鸟发出威胁的嘶嘶声。不出片刻，零之骑士伸展开人类的身形，躯干钻进被单底下，有力的手臂环住皇帝的肩膀，这让床边那只猫安静了许多。“早安。”他顶着同样乱七八糟的头发说。鲁路修亲了一下他的嘴角，又转开目光看向床沿，缓慢地眨了两下眼睛。

“我是不是睡迟了？”

“是我醒得太早。”朱雀说，在鲁路修确认时间的时候翻了个身，平躺在枕头上，“安心吧。如果你要想好好扮演一个狂妄又昏庸的暴君角色，赖床就完全不是减分项了。”

亚瑟跳到枕头边，用尾巴抽了两下他的脸，在他伸出手去摸上两把之前就跑开了。鲁路修用指节刮了一下他的鼻子，然后反过来将胳膊搭在他身上。朱雀反省了一下，就算抛开自己在维持力量觉醒形态时的体温本身就偏高这点不提，大夏天将一身羽毛盖在人身上应该也是挺热的。他还在思考的时候，鲁路修已经捧住他的脸颊，稍稍使力捏了一把。“你最近似乎很喜欢在我身边保持那副样子。”鲁路修说。

“也只能在你身边保持。”朱雀回答道，“如果是在我独自待着的时候展开那种力量，消耗就太大了，坚持不了多久就会又累又困。在你身边就没关系。”

就算已经完成了蜕变，也还是要及时补充精神养料才能长久维持。朱雀不确定这是因为自己尚未成长完全，还是心头的负压依然太重了。说到底他也没有什么可参考的案例在前，除非他回去和过去将稚鸟托付给人类的山神交流一下——那位已经沉睡很久了，就没一次让他碰上能够清醒交流的时机。这会儿他只能自己摸索着来，好在他不用事事都自己操心，总是有人替他拿主意的。

“是因为那个契约吗？”鲁路修微微蹙起了眉头。

“我想是的。”朱雀说。鲁路修认真地凝视了他片刻，旋即笑了一声，反过来揽过他的肩并吻了一下他的眼尾。

“你还真是变成我的守护神了。”鲁路修说。

但我的使命早已与守护无关了，朱雀想。即使身怀怎样的力量，都不会是为了守护与祝福而存在的。好在我暂时可以不去在乎这些，只消在你手中化为利刃就足够了。

神鸟血脉觉醒的形态比小小鸟的形态还要敏锐，凝神去做的话甚至能够听闻到人们的心声。有几次祂在夜幕落下之后展翼在潘德拉贡上空盘旋徘徊，被Geass制压过的区域静如死水，正在遭受清洗的旧贵族居住区被反感和恐慌所充斥，边缘的平民区麻木而冷漠。不列颠尼亚的心脏是死的，也不知道灌入活血需要耗费多久。就散布针对皇帝而来的憎恶的种子这一目的而言，鲁路修的做法应该算是卓有成效。

然而唯有这些负面情绪的涡流的中心才是祂的归处，候在阳台上等祂归来，或是因夜深而已经入眠、但还留着一扇窗让祂能无声无息落在床沿。祂会安静地贴近睡梦中的皇帝的身躯，用那颗心的温度来缓解自身的疲惫。有时鲁路修睡得很浅，便会在半梦半醒间将眼睑撑起一线，对着祂所在的方向敞开怀抱。

一段温柔的、宛如幻梦一般的时光——虽想这么形容，但这些时日里同时也充斥着清洗与镇压、哀嚎与鲜血。不过或许是所承担的罪恶已经足够多了，负担再继续加重也不会带来多么显著的变化，朱雀并不觉得当前的战斗比过去更为艰难。他甚至依然会感到痛，哪怕是调驯过的火焰，在他情绪激动下或者贴近鲁路修的时候还是会灼烧他的心房。然而时至如今他觉得这才是眷恋一个人应有的感受，饱含着痛苦，在习惯之后便也能逐渐感受到安宁。他猜想这或许就是人们所定义的幸福，因为那么多人在阐述幸福的含义时都流着泪与血，因为刨除了代价的理想本就是不切实际的。

除去平定叛乱并清除反对的声音之外，零之骑士还需要保障皇帝的安全。鲁路修的处境着实说不上是高枕无忧，就算皇宫被Geass制造的傀儡看守得里三层外三层、好歹不用担心睡梦中就有刺杀者来袭导致新上任的年轻君主一命呜呼，以他这个闲不下来且颇喜欢身先士卒的作风，麻烦必然总是在追着他跑。有几回是在贵族的宅邸中，事前说好的谈判因招待方不愿被夺走权势与皇帝的一意孤行而迅速走向僵局，有些其它皇族成员的关联者会为此而动用自家的私军。有些人不过是想将皇帝软禁起来，有些人则过早地亮出了武器。有些时候零之骑士会驾驶着白金相间的装甲骑从天而降，蛮不讲理地清理掉展露出过多敌意的个体，有些时候朱雀采取的方法则要更为直接。

好比说在装甲骑出战受限的场合，骑士会被指定在隔壁的厅室等候，而兰斯洛特被停放在更为遥远的地方。在更远离潘德拉贡的贵族封地里，这样的情况并非个例。杰雷米亚会帮忙处理掉大部分，鲁路修会去重点处理掉几个格外难摆平的刺头。有那么一次，皇帝遇上了对Geass有所防备的教团内幕知情者，这导致朱雀在一墙之隔的地方闭目小憩时猛然惊醒，心生警兆之余隐约听闻到外边长廊上的骚动，在抬眼一望后又留意到原本看守在门边的护卫们也掏出枪来对准了自己。朱雀压根没给他们把话说完的机会，不出半分钟，通体燃着烈焰的神鸟便破窗而入、出现在了皇帝所在的偏厅内，眼见着白衣的主君被拧着胳膊压下了腰并卡住了脖子，一侧白皙面颊上浮着像是巴掌印的红痕。神鸟愤怒地长鸣一声，一路躲过枪弹和近身扑袭、并将所有干扰到祂的飞行路线的个体都放翻在地，盘绕着原本被制住的皇帝清理出一片安全地带。

“来得正好。”鲁路修说，像个没事人似地直起腰，抬高了一侧臂膀。朱雀稍稍收拢起羽毛末端的火光，伸出脚爪栖在他手臂上，但没有完全压上自己的重量，依然拍打着翅翼悬浮在空，还不轻不重地扇了两下他的后脑勺。“生气了？”鲁路修眨了下眼，“其实没什么可担心的。虽然有点出乎意料，但情况还在我的掌握范围内……至于刚才那一下，还不一定有你冲我发脾气的时候下手重。”

那不一样。朱雀发出更为恼火的叫声，想要指出自己的做法和同族之间纯然带着恶意的出手伤害有很大不同，又悻悻然有些缺乏底气。鲁路修环视了一圈周围的情形，将被击倒的人们倒卧在地、试图打滚或扯落衣物来扑灭火焰而无果的狼狈模样收在眼内，惋惜似地叹了口气，做出了最后的决定。“哎，你好像吓到他们了。”他用一副漫不经心的口吻说，“好在也犯不着担心会给人留下心理阴影之类的——动手吧，这里不需要留下活口。”

他是原本就带着歼灭的意图来的，还是临场改变了主意，朱雀没有去专门聆听。只要他心怀足够明确的杀意，祂就会替他执行到底。片刻之后厅内富丽堂皇的装潢毁于一旦，惨叫声伴着人体被燃烧时发出的轻微的爆裂响动此起彼伏，而没有一寸火焰燎着站立在此等炼狱般的景象中的皇帝的衣袍。他闭目等候到巡查完一方领地的神鸟回归他身边，再睁眼时呈给他的已经是一片死寂的灰烬。朱雀从空中跃下地面，先是变作赤裸的人形，然后随手一抓，用残余的火焰重新凝作零之骑士外层披挂的模样披在肩头，拟态出的宝石当中尽都闪烁着明亮的焰心。

“你根本用不着亲自出面。”他沉声道，放下手时构成羽毛的神力已经替他拼凑出贴体的衣物模样。为了不造成过多不必要的毁坏，鲁路修替他缝制的制服实体仅用于一部分正式场合，在外战斗时他大都直接以羽毛和火焰拼凑出衣装外观。好处是收放自如，只要他没有虚弱到一定程度就不至于落至力量暴走后没有蔽体衣物的尴尬境地，以及鲁路修完全能隔着这样得来的衣物和披风对他进行不那么直接但依然有效的安抚——这也可以算作一项缺点。鲁路修握住他的披风边缘一条挂着宝石的垂料时，朱雀的肩膀便轻轻抖动了一下。如此一来他很难真的冲人发火。

“我还是想听听他们打算对我说些什么的。”鲁路修轻声说，“对我来说也没损失。”

他的声音里裹着些惆怅。毕竟他是在践行一个过于疯狂的计划，哪怕在一早下定了决心之后就不会再犹豫，在直面这过程中艰难的每一步时应该也不免有些伤感。本可以免去的死亡与到最后都不曾丧失的心智自由，哪一项更为重要呢？年轻的皇帝扬起颈首，面颊上依然浮着红肿痕迹，目光仍然那样坚定，反倒是救驾来迟的骑士开始过意不去了。“抱歉。”朱雀低声叹道，伸手抚摸了一下那面掌痕的边缘，“如果我的力量能够再强大一些，应该是能拦下那些混账的。”

“你已经足够强大了。”鲁路修说，抬手搭上了他的手腕，“除非你想达到更接近神罚的地步，展开羽翼就能平定一方战场之类的……那就太夸张了，而且有点过了。真要到了那个地步，你的存在本质就很难向人们隐瞒下去了。”

“为什么要隐瞒？”朱雀问，“有怪物傍身的魔王，这不是一个很好的反派角色设定吗？等到我以零之骑士的身份宣告死亡时，人们也会因为消灭了怪物而欢呼吧？”

有那么一秒，鲁路修将嘴唇绷作一道生硬的直线，像是被他的话给刺痛了，看向他的眼神也变得有些难过。随后鲁路修垂下眼睑，摇了摇头以示否定。“那样的剧本就太难编写了。”他说，“不在常人认知范围的非人之物，不论是站到人们的对立面上，还是被诛杀，都不会叫人产生多少实感。毕竟对于大多数人而言，异类的背叛是理所当然的，要是你的身份被公布出去，指不定还能让你已经跌到谷底的名声扭转一部分。如果憎恨不够真实，反弹而起的对明日的诉求和希冀就不够有力。人类太自大了，终究还是希望能完全掌握自己的世界。”他沉默了片刻，扭头望向一旁玻璃粉碎后留下的窗洞。“虽然那样一来没准我的名声真能变得更糟，不仅对亲族冷酷无情，还要额外背负上一个利用异物力量的罪名。再过上一些年头，也许会有人认定你是清白无辜的，只是被坏心眼的魔王蛊惑了……之类的。”

“我再怎么说也和无辜挨不上边。”朱雀说。鲁路修翘起唇角，浮起一小抹似有若无的笑意，像是在说谁都无法料定人间的舆论会向怎样古怪的方向倾斜。他的手掌握住披风上悬挂的一小枚宝石，朱雀低下头去，慢慢攥起了手指。“……不过我明白了。如果我暴露真身会让事态有很大概率像你的假设那样发展，还是让人们认为我们一起下地狱了比较好。”

“你不会随我去地狱的。”鲁路修说。他松开手指，转而按上朱雀胸口处的红色宝石。“既然已经决定了你得好好活下去，我自然是不会让你沦落到那一步的。”

“无论我是否会死去，当你离去的那一刻，我就会身在地狱中了。”朱雀说，“你知道这是注定的结果。”

因为与我相连的灵魂会消逝，宛如生生剜走我的另一半性命，让我余生都只能带着不完整的心而独活。我全部的眷恋与爱恨、以及一部分自我都会随你而去，从这一层面来说，名为枢木朱雀的存在会与你一同奔赴死亡。他凝视着眼前的人类，知道对方能够读懂自己的言下之意。鲁路修不置可否地沉下目光，轻轻笑了一声。

“等到那时你就明白了。”他说。

还没等到计划中的那一日，潘德拉贡的花园就随着整座城池一道消失了。

最好的消息是他们发觉娜娜莉的性命不属于负担在他身上的那部分，最坏的消息是她也去到了他们的对立面上。仔细想来，“芙蕾雅”的含义除去爱与美之外还有战争。一枚降落在东京城区，一枚将潘德拉贡从历史中抹去，还有一些险些在决战时让他们也殒身于此。我要如何以你的守护神来自命呢，朱雀想，我明明连你的故乡都没能看护好。

好在鲁路修不会将皇宫视为家所在的地方，好在能留给他们用于感伤的时间已经很少了。所有人都被逼上了绝路，在空中城塞中厮杀，夺取战争的胜利与整个世界的归属。零之骑士在那一日消失了，皇帝则在高空之上宣告了战争的结果。直至事后朱雀才意识到，那时的鲁路修实则是孤身一人的。

不像坐上皇位的那一日，他还能守候在皇座旁，替他所侍奉的人类击退所有的威胁。兰斯洛特凌空爆炸之后他忙于不起眼地进行出逃，好在不会有人过多留意到火光缭绕中悄悄飞离现场的一只小鸟。高强度的战斗和战场上新添的亡魂的声音都让祂疲惫，回到指定的汇合点便倒头下去睡了很长一觉。祂想起自己曾经在焦土上盘旋，曾经成分驳杂的涡流先是凝聚为亡魂的恸哭，然后悉数归于死寂，也不知道是哪种变化更容易让祂展开的翅翼变得沉重无比。祂想起那些被困于笼中或被放归自由的鸟儿，一只普普通通的麻雀和一只婉转歌唱的夜莺，它们或许都和那些无辜的人们一样化为灰烬了，连一根完整的骨头都没剩下。唯独是自己能从类似的绝境中脱逃。

唯独是自己活下来了。

朱雀再度醒来时已经是翌日清晨，原本被压在身下的被单被谁扯了起来，好好卷盖在他伸展开的人类躯干和四肢上。他走下地去，用力拍打了两下脸颊，随后从身际燃起的火焰中抓了黢黑的斗篷覆在身上，就像提前让自己预习一番变作影子的感受。坐落在海湾边的独栋小屋不算大，他没花多久就找到了坐在一层起居室里查看平板屏幕的年轻皇帝，卸去了华贵衣袍的装点，素色衬衫的衣袖松松挽起一道露出小臂，并在听及脚步声靠近时平静地抬起头。“没受伤吧？”他问，神情自然如普通地问一句早安。朱雀走到他身边，将攥起的手指递过去，松开后从中落下一小片红色的羽毛，让它自然飘落到他的膝上。

“如果我不是对机舱爆炸时的高温和火焰都完全免疫的话，你的计划打算怎么完成呢？”朱雀问。鲁路修将设备放到一旁，拾起那根羽毛，放在唇边吻了一下。

“我在安排剧本的时候当然把这点也考虑进去了。”然后他说，“若是你没办法在那样的情况下安全逃脱，我会为你准备别的退场方式。”

这就是鲁路修了，朱雀想。不会在这种时候为他的死里逃生感到庆幸，只会像他正常地完成了自己交托的任务一般予以认可。表面看上去有些冷酷，但他丢过去的羽毛捕捉到了一点儿没说出口的欢喜，它在鲁路修手中化为一缕不伤人的火苗，温顺地攀过掌纹缠绕在指根处，然后无声无息地消失了。

“说笑的。”朱雀低声道。他将手臂从斗篷下方伸出来，凝视着自己的掌心，以及随后捏起的拳头。“我是必须在那种情况下活下来的吧，从地狱的边缘逃脱一次——为你。”他停顿了一下，嘴里泛起一阵苦涩，“为了将你带回到那里去。”

“你不会随我去地狱的。”鲁路修又说了一次。他的眼睛被特殊的无机质所覆，紫色的虹膜就像全无异常般深邃、通透而美丽，让他的眼神显得格外安宁。

他起身拨开窗帘，之后便倚靠在那里，让带着咸涩气味的海风扑打在额脸上。外头晴日当空，没有天空要塞、装甲骑和战机在徘徊，只有鸥鸟发出沙哑的叫声掠过海浪的尖端。他神情沉静如在拟定誓约，阳光将他略显单薄的身影几乎映成了虚幻透明的，仿佛下一秒就会涣散在潮湿的风里。朱雀将嘴唇咬得生疼，调整几次呼吸后勉强松开牙关。

“我不需要这种承诺。”他说。那听上去就像你打定主意要将我抛下。鲁路修转身看向他，竖起一根手指在唇沿，似乎要封缄一个还未被诉说出口的秘密。

“只是我自说自话的愿望罢了。”鲁路修说。


	11. Chapter 11

“我头一次试穿ZERO的衣服时，不小心把它们弄坏了。”他说。

在第九十九任皇帝刚死去的三天里，所有人都很是忙碌。各地的俘虏释放，起义军的整合，临时议会的组建，超合众国对不列颠尼亚方的裁决，哪一项都在进行中，一并压下来只会让人焦头烂额。然而在这最后的动荡中，本应身处旋涡中心的ZERO却奇妙地保留下了一小方宁静之地。他没去趁机夺回掌控黑色骑士团的实权，甚至没过多地在超合众国总部露面。死去的暴君的胞妹被匆匆忙忙推到台前，他则站在新任女皇的身后，沉默地表明了自己的支持立场。然后他在夜间回到单独的寓所，摘下面具，解下披风，将那套像模像样的外层衣物都脱在沙发座上，站在扶手的一端凝视没有被人躯撑起来的套装歪歪斜斜的形状。还未离去的魔女悄然出现在他身后，预备提醒他有关葬礼的事宜。她不打算在那里露面，但旧时代终结的象征，ZERO总是会出现的。

成为ZERO的存在站在那里，用底层的黑衣包裹住躯干，裸露着手臂和腿脚，打着卷儿的褐发乱糟糟的，让他在垂下头时显得分外缺乏精神。他讲述的口吻亦是低沉而疲惫的，若不是C.C.知道他肯定察觉到了自己的存在，就要以为他是沉浸在回忆中进行自言自语了。“最初试穿零之骑士的制服时，就发生过类似的事故。后来到了需要换上ZERO的行头并熟悉那身打扮下的行动力的时候，应该是我又没能控制好情绪，所以还是我的失误。”他说，“上衣被烧着了，先是里层的，然后是外衣。没有完全毁掉，但也毁得差不多了，胸口和背后各烧出了一个大洞。鲁路修就在旁边看着，似乎早就知道头一次尝试不会特别顺利。在火被扑灭之后，他一句怪我的话都没说。”

他歇了口气，将胳膊叠在身前，手指略显神经质地抠住手肘外侧。“我不知道我是否让他失望了。如果我直接去问他，他一定会否认的。”他接着说，“他告诉我没关系，等平复下心情之后再尝试一次。备用的制服有好几套，有必要的话还可以做更多。他不是非得去缝补那几个很难补全的缺口。他确实也没去补，重新缝制一套还要更快些。”

及至这时，C.C.想起自己确实见过一些被丢弃的衣料。她没有就此细问过鲁路修，以为不过是些不合身的衣物需要被处理掉。在丢掉它们的时候，年轻的皇帝似乎也没有什么特别的表示，到了这时候，她发现自己忽然记不清那个人的表情了。而昔日的骑士依然背对着她，不让她轻易窥见他的神色。

“那时候我拿着那套被弄坏的衣服，我害怕了。”ZERO说，“我问他能不能干脆别用实体的衣服，反正我可以用羽毛和火焰拟态出几乎相同的效果。我害怕我继续把事情弄砸，拖延到最后一天也没法解决根本问题。鲁路修说不，就算外放的火焰形态不至于比不弄坏衣袍更难控制，他也想给我留下一些实际存在的东西。比如说一副面具，比如说那些衣服。不止是一些象征，而是确实能拿在手头、覆在身上的真实事物。”

C.C.张了张嘴，往斜前方迈了几步，站到了他的身侧，看向那些衣服，还有离他最远的那张面具。干干净净，连一道细小的划痕都没有，显然是新换的一个。当然了，她想。当然他不会擦去那天所用的面具上的血渍，他会将它存放起来，锁在深处，待到那些痕迹凝固发黑乃至风干碎裂都不会多动一下。她又抬起头，看向他的眼睛。那是一双显而易见被失眠和多梦导致的倦意所侵蚀的眼睛，即便正常地睁着都显得有些恍惚，眼眶下方也隐隐透着青黑色。他的表情比她所想的要平静，那平静又很像是会一触即碎。“这才是我真正害怕的。”他低声说，“如果我总是会弄坏他留给我的东西呢？当他还在我身边的时候，他就算不去修补也可以再给我更多。然后有一天，他就这样离开了，再不会回来了。如果剩下的东西又被我弄坏了呢？一件、一件地减少，直到什么都不剩——到了那时候，还有谁能为我补上我所缺失的一切呢？”

他话音落下的时候，C.C.以为自己听见了一声不属于人类的细弱悲鸣。也正因为不是人类吧，她想。所以才能在这种时候稍微多展露出一些受创后的脆弱。通晓他的秘密的人是那样少，能听他讲述这些的更是寥寥无几。她和他之间从来就算不上多么亲密，不过是担任了一次见证者的角色，知悉全部内情，也知道该在此时给出怎样的答案。“没有人能做到了。”于是她说。ZERO缓缓吐出一口气，将那双被灰暗覆盖的绿眼阖上了。

“是啊，再不会有别人了。”他说，“他明明知道结果。”

事发时她没有混在围观的人群中，尽管她认为自己应该亲眼见证那一刻。

如果事态发展的确如鲁路修所想，一切都会尘埃落定，她大概是会后悔自己不在现场的。但她还是选择了独自祈祷，因为她以为结局或许会有所不同。集体无意识的臣服意味着神明的认可，意味着有千万分之一的可能性，鲁路修从查尔斯那里继承了、或被新赋予了刻印的权能。概率过小，接近于无，然而倘若他同时被拥有火焰的神鸟爱着，灵魂被祂的灵魂所牵系着，他会幸存下来的可能性就还能再增多一些。

因为火焰恰恰是多重含义的复合体，能够招致毁灭也能萌生希望，生与死的两面都聚合为一体。因为灵物本身便是去往上天的通路，尽管流传于人间的关于苏生的传说寥寥无几，但也不可看作是毫无先例。于是C.C.在行刑的一日到来时远离了人群，导致她只能在事后从反复回放的新闻、影像记录与亲历者们的口述中还原出那一幕。黑色的骑士跃上高台，抽出长剑破风而去，及至第一声欢呼响起之前，整方世界都忽然变得很静。

没有人听清濒死的皇帝在利剑穿身而过时对刺杀他的英雄说了些什么。留在面具上的血指印被视作不甘与垂死挣扎的象征，也有一种论调认为他是在向他的处刑人乞求一小份慈悲，好叫他能在意识消散前跌落到自己的胞亲身边，最后再看一眼她的容貌。即便是最为冷血的暴君，在即将辞世前或许也会对过往的亲情有所惦念。如果真想知道他具体的话语内容，恐怕只能去问ZERO本尊了。

ZERO当然不会回答，事实上本来也没几个人敢就此多问他几句。能够隐隐猜得他真实面目的人明智地不会选在这种时候去打扰他，而简单地将他视为救星的人们暂时还没机会向他抛出问题。记者会被押后了，至少也要等到葬礼结束才会召开。新登基的女皇坚持要将她的兄长好好埋葬、而不是让他简单地归于尘埃或曝尸于荒野，她眼里的悲伤一点都不掺假，一个一切从简的仪式能彰显她的善良也能换得她的心安。因为恰逢权位更替的阶段，死者的声名也不算好，哪怕仪式略显草率也不会有人提出反对意见。

所以只有相对置之事外也不能以常理来对待的魔女能够走到ZERO身边，向他丢出一句：“鲁路修都对你说了什么？”

在住所中暂时摘下了面具的ZERO摇了摇头，年轻的面孔上露出被刺痛的神情，好像那柄剑其实是同时贯穿了他们两个，在他的心脏上留下一个血口，迄今都没能痊愈——恐怕也再不会痊愈了。那一小抹痛苦神色很快又隐去了，在原地留下一片寡淡的空白。“一些关于Geass的问题。”他说。

“像是Geass约等于愿望之类的论调？”

“比那过分多了。”ZERO说。他的眼睑轻轻颤动了一下，慢慢张开了，重新露出不甚通透明亮的灰绿色的虹膜。他走回到沙发座边向后倒进柔软靠背，连着衣袖一道扯起宽阔披风的边缘，将它卷裹在自己肩头。他的手腕和足踝上滚过几道鳞纹流光，又恢复作正常的人类皮肤。必然是很过分的，C.C.想，但你还是接受了。

“我想也是。”她说，“他是在那一刻对你做了些什么的吧，你感觉到了吗？”

她踮着脚绕到他身前，伸手碰到他的刘海，用手指梳开发层而掌住他的前额。ZERO没有抵抗，除去被严守着的心灵的部分之外，其余的力量与精神状况都瞒不过她的探查。曾经险些毁灭他的灵魂的庞大诅咒奇迹般地消散了，取而代之的是如阳光织就的薄纱般轻而柔软的暖意。可称之为希望，或是祝愿，带着淡淡的金色，又不似火焰那般容易伤人。

然而他显得比过去任何时候都更难过。无论是在被烈火噬心的时候还是将将要被焚归虚无时，他都不曾露出过现在这样的表情，尽管连一滴泪水都未出现，却像是眼泪已经干涸了。C.C.将手掌压下一些，抚过他的眼睑让他再度将它们阖拢。“在你的力量为他而觉醒后，你们的命运就是相连的了。”她告诉他，“会出现这样的结果也不奇怪。”

“我原本是想，”ZERO说，“替他背负罪孽的。”

过去曾被称为枢木朱雀的存在垂下头，声音变得很轻。曾经予他名字的人不在了，曾经给他提供心灵上的养分的人也离他而去了，都是通过他自己的手而被葬送的。在最初的最初其实并不属于人世间的鸟儿，被束缚住翅翼无法再离开，徘徊于此连地狱都无法前往。然而捆住他的不再是罪责，是一道让他无法违抗的誓约。就在那一天，一切都如安排好的剧本让他去到那一步，将暴君斩于剑下，独自肃立在高台上，为实时收看着直播影像的全世界所瞩目，并迎接如潮的欢呼。就在那一刻，无数人的欢欣、喜悦与对英雄的渴望都向他涌流而去，让原本已经倾倒的天平藉由一个支点完成逆转，让作为“枢木朱雀”而承受的憎恨随着过去的名字一道淡去，被人们对奇迹的认可与希望所取代。直到他去到那一步才会知悉这个计划的全局，直到他亲身体会到变化才会明白鲁路修抱定的打算比他所预想到的更多，而且算无遗策。逼迫他抛下往昔，逼迫他迎来明日，逼迫他在最后的最后终于成为了承载愿望并带来福祉的终端、拾回他最初认定的使命。然后他闭上双眼，在无人能窥见的地方流干了眼泪。

魔女在他面前躬下身去，揽住了他的后背，意识到他比自己所以为的还要年轻。“它们会将你压垮的，事实上那差一点就发生了。”她也用相对轻柔的声音说，“但是……是啊。说好的是一同承担，结果他却将一切都带走了。虽然这做法很温柔，但还真是个独断专行的男人啊。”

她给了他一个不算太过亲密的拥抱，因他看上去很需要人类的体温来安抚，因曾经能予他安抚的人不在他身边了。尽管她也不是寻常的人类，但他们至少不会在此时苛求彼此。“因为我需要留下。”他小声说，“就因为我是注定要留下的那个，所以……”他将上半身躬得更低，双手撑住了自己的脑袋。

那些遗留在面具上的血痕恐怕不是在表达不甘，亦不是在乞求慈悲。又有多少人能猜想到呢，C.C.想，那可能只是一个再普通不过的习惯性动作。因为鸟儿会寻求人类的体温，因为鲁路修总会顺应祂的诉求，力道柔和地抚摸祂的头颈和背羽。尽管在那时候杀死他的是化身为人的英雄，他也在竭尽所能地给予一点安慰了。摸摸脑袋，拍拍面颊，让祂意识到这就是最后了。

而你要好好的，就算我再也不在了。

“……太过分了。”ZERO说。他低垂着头颈，声音变得轻而嘶哑。“结果到了最后，你甚至忘记要吻我了啊。”

葬礼之后她没再见过ZERO。她的预感和担忧一并成了真，印记在皇帝那保存还算完好的身躯已经被埋葬后传来了共鸣的感应，而在这个时候想要神不知鬼不觉地侵入墓地将那具棺材掘出来一探究竟着实有些困难。又是三日后，杰雷米亚才趁着守备有所松懈的时机悄悄摸进了墓园。重见天日的鲁路修看上去状态不佳——不，也算是在预料之内。在献祭了性命化为逆转诅咒的支点之后，仍然留在人世间的只有一具空壳，那个被神鸟所爱着的灵魂已经不在此处了。没有灵魂主导的身体仿佛在心智上退行回了幼儿阶段，连一句完整的话都说不出，也不认得任何一张他本该见过的脸。临行之前他躲藏在车厢里头，因为逼仄的空间而畏缩得动也不敢多动一下。C.C.站在车尾，跟前来送行的一人进行剩余事项的确认。“没遇到什么麻烦吧？”她问他。男人摇了摇头，迟疑片刻后又轻轻压下了视线。

“只有一点。”他答道，“在我已经把那位大人送出来之后，我得折返回去确认坟墓前的新土被填实了，免得叫人发现破绽。”

“你被人发现了吗？”

“是，也可以说不是。”男人被金属覆住一小半的面容上露出复杂神情，“我第二次离开的时候遇到了ZERO，他似乎只是徘徊在外侧，葬礼之后就再未进入过墓地。周围没有别人，于是他直接问我为什么还没有离开这一带。”

“你是怎么回答的？”

“我说我一介旧皇党羽又不能在葬礼上露面，只好偷偷过来进行一次告别。”男人苦笑道，“然后……然后他便让我走了，还告诉我尽快离开。他说附近都是起义军的人，我若是一直在附近逗留，时间长了总归是不太安全的。”

“只是这样？”她思索道，“他没怀疑你？”

“我想是的。”男人答道，“说实话我感觉有些糟糕。”

魔女摆了摆手，安慰他这也不是他的过错。“辛苦了，杰雷米亚。”她又说，“在我上路之后，你也是该预备离开了。”

“还有一件事。”男人说。他在告退之前站定脚步，看似冰冷骇人的面孔上再一次蒙了繁复忧色。“我在坟墓那里发现了一些东西——是一支花，已经开始枯萎了，应该是白玫瑰，但花心的地方红得发黑；另外还有一小片羽毛，是赤色的。”

魔女怔了一怔，回头看了眼安静端坐在后车厢里头的影子。“你没有将它们带来吗？”她问，“也许对他来说……”

“我想过。”男人答道，“但是，你看，在我想将它们拿起来的时候，那片羽毛忽然着了火。它们在墓碑前头一齐烧起来，很快就只剩下一片灰烬了。”


End file.
